Nightmare
by PandorMedusa
Summary: There are three of them. Which one is her true nature or are all of them just part if the same person. Is there a fourth player that can take her just like the others. Can Joker or Crane save her without falling themselves. ?/oc
1. Chapter 1

:AN: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS. SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT? I'M NOT SURE OF THE PAIRING, BUT I DO KNOW IF ITS GOING TO BE JOKER OR JOHNATHON. PLEASE REVIEW...

ENJOY!:

Raven colored curls sway in the wind as her pale colored lips glister with spit from licking over them. Two different colors, ash gray and purple, made her eyes look mysterious and dark with emotion. Skin a pale tan carried over long, lanky arms and legs that were marked by her own hand shined in the moonlight. At the moment she was hiding in the shadows with a mask over his face that only covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose before stopping just before her temples. The mask a deep, but rich like wine, purple that made one eye stand out more than the other. One the right side of her were white swirls of old clock numbers falling down the side before tampering off. A matching purple ribbon that was bleached on the ends, were tied into a knot that was braided into her hair. The braid fell over shoulder and the loose strands swayed into her eyes.

She blinked as a light turned on in the home she was watching. She waited for the scream that alerted her that her prize had been found. A smile stretched over her lips wide and with an out of this world child like smile that would be reminded of the cat in Alice in Wonderland, she walked away with a tune of happiness playing in her head.

She slowly made her way towards the apartment that housed herself and the others with a hood over her hair and mask. The ribbon was smooth against her fingers as she played with the ends. Bangs of loose strands started to fall into her right eye as if to hide it. The smile she wore dropped slightly as her gray eye took the street she was on.

"Couple blocks." She whispered to herself as two other voices agreed with her and with that she started to take longer steps to speed up her walking. She heard them chuckle at her childish ways, but she didn't give them much thought before she was right in front of her apartment door.

Which was unlocked.

Her eyes narrowed as the gray darken and a more defined shadow covered it. She opened the door to only blink at the hallway light. She heard someone moving around in her kitchen and humming as she slowly became aware of herself.

"Brother?" Her voice was soft as if she was shy as a mouse. She heard something be dropped into a sizzling pan before footsteps were moving towards her.

"There you are. Where have you been? Are you okay? No one hurt you, did they? Do you-" He stopped questioning her when he noticed the white and purple ribbon in her hair and than he took a step towards her.

"Chess? Or Cheshire? Or Shire?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder and another under her chin. They stared at one another before he sighed.

"Shire, did you let Chess or Cheshire out?" He asked carefully and the glare he got was his answer. "Cheshire, what did you do?" He directly asking the smiling being before him.

"Mind your...manners. We do...not have ta tel yea a thing. Now do we?" The question wasn't directly for him, but he felt himself shiver in cold sweats as that sweet and large smile take up most of his sister's face. She started to giggle and he backed off.

"Fine." He didn't want to, but he had to back off. "Don't tell, don't tell me anything, Cheshire. Just let Chess and Shire have some time with their brother as well. I made everyone's favorite, come eat." He smiled as the little girl he grew up with moved forward to grasp him a hug before a light kiss was placed on his cheek.

Chess and Shire.

"Let's eat." The soft mouse like voice, Shire, used was with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. They made their way to the kitchen with light conversation running between them. They ate in silent.

Once the last noodle was gone from Shire's bowl, she stood from her seat. A gasp left her as a sudden rush of blackness grazed the surface of her wild mind. She glanced over to her brother with worry.

"Wha-you asshole-Im going to kill you." Three voices mingle together to create one voice that reminded the man of their childhood. He watched her as she struggled to stand, her other personalities yelling about his death and betrayal before they fell under the powerful drugs that he had spiked her meal with. He caught her before she could fall to the floor and with her in his arms the doors to the apartment opened.

Man in uniforms piled in and surrounded them with guns pointed at the sleep induced female. One man among the pile moved to stand next to the kneeling and tried to smile, but it didn't help the cold dread that filled him. He knew that Chess and Shire would forgive, Cheshire on the other hand. He would have to leave, lease she found him.

"You done good, Mr. Black." The officer said was as took the female into his arms.

"I did it for her." Black said as he watched her leave in a strangers arms.

\- #$%&amp;-

Shire woke slowly with a headache that echoed with shallow strikes of a hammer. She blinked her eyes opened and glanced around. White. Pure white walls like snow White's skin glared back at her. The walls were padded for her own safety and when she glanced to the side she saw a sink with a poor excused mirror. Next to it was a metal toilet that had a wall that would block out an outsiders view of her. Shire than blinked once again and moves her gaze to the front of the room. A clear wall with holes, so far out of her reach, that she concluded that her brother turned her in.

'We'll get him.' Chess hissed as Cheshire was strangely quiet. Shire closed her eyes and fell into the back of her mind. She stood in front of two figures that stood a bit taller than her. The one on the left was a female with silvery gray eyes that held a burning hate. Her skin was pale, but a healthy glow gave her a snow white complex. Long and lanky arms and legs that were covered with criss-crossing scars. Long ink black hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls that ended just below her breast. She wore a simple gray long, sleeve shirt that fell over her left shoulder and ended at her thighs. Deep, but rich as wine, purple leggings covered her legs and she was bare footed.

On the hand, the other female was just the same, but for her purple eyes that held red hot rage. Her hair curled around her face and stopped at just her shoulders in a bob like fashion. A purple streak was braid into her hair with a silver clasp keeping it from unraveling. She wore a dark purple long, sleeve shirt that fell over her fingers and over her right shoulder. Which ended at her thighs. A gray tank could been seen on her shoulder. A pin with a large black oval shaped eyes and smile was attached to both right side shirts. Purple and gray striped leggings covered her legs and she was bare foot as well.

'Chess, Cheshire.' Shire said as a hello. Her eyes looked over them for a moment before Chess wrapped her into a hug. She wasn't letting go anytime soon. Cheshire watched them as she stood before them.

'I'll kil him.' She stated without looking away from the other two. Chess glances between the two before standing next to Cheshire.

'Agree?' Shire asked softly. Chess only nod before she looked at the two girls. With a sigh, she pulled them into her arms.

'Talk it out. I'll take over.' Chess ordered before opening her eyes as she stares up at the white wall that she was facing.

"I see you're up." Someone spoke from afar. Chess glared as she rose to face this someone. She blinked.

"Not what I would expect of a nurse." She stated as she looked over the nurse. The nurse was in a gray and white uniform with Arkham Staff written on it in big block letters on her back.

"Ah, no I guess not. Would you like to come out of your cell to take a look around?" The nurse asked, but they both knew that she wasn't given much reason. Chess stood away from the door, with her back touching the wall before she felt a pair of cold cuffs were around her wrist. Next the nurse opened the cell's door before stepping back for Chess to walk out with the guard behind her. She followed the nurse until they arrived to a waiting area.

"Alright, just got to fill out a few things before we can place you in your own room." Her nurse stated while picking up a clip board with a few pages on it before looking back up into the silver eye.

"Full name."

"Who?" Chess asked acting confused. She watched with a smirk as the other grew confused.

"What's your name?"

"Don't you have it already?" Chess asked sweetly as she started to roll on her feet. Rocking back and forth, Chess giggled as the nurse frown.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked when a thought entered her mind.

"Chess." The nurse nod her head and asked her second question.

"Birthday?"

"I don't know." Chess answered honestly, but the nurse slipped her mask and glared at her before slipping it back on.

"Age?" The nurse asked instead.

"Huh, don't know." Chess watched the nurse grow fluster, the pretty gal eyes growing in anger. She wonder how far she could play before the nurse broke.

"Weight, height?"

"Don't know and six, one." The nurse looked at her for a moment before sighing as her frustration grew to anger. Chess only answered with the truth, but she couldn't help but giggle at her.

The nurse wrote down something before motioning for her to follow. Chess growled as if a dog and watched the nurse jump into the air.

"Might be in the wrong job, miss." She stated as they stop in front of a large cabinet. In it was gray and white uniforms for inmates and a chance of sheets with a pillowcase and lastly shoes. The nurse gave her two sets of white and gray uniforms and a pair of shoes. Five pairs of undergarments and socks before sheets and wool blanket was also placed in her arms.

Then she was pulled down a hall with arms full and males stopping to look at her.

"Oi! New tits and she's a looker!" Someone called out and than everyone was throwing out crude words. Chess glared and kept her head straight.

Good thing I'm in charge...Cheshire would have lost it and Shire would have become a mouse. Chess thought process stopped as they stopped before another door.

Another code, another greeting, the nurse stopped when her name was called. Chess lifted her brow at the two as they forgot her. She could start walking, but she didn't know what would happen.

'Sting you.' A voice chuckled in her left ear.

'Ah, Cheshire. Where's?' She thought back with a frown.

'Fine and asleep.' They both sighed as they counted their luck.

"Miss. Chess?" The nurse called out, breaking said women out of her mind.

"Sorry, sorry." Chess smiled at her while she scolding Cheshire for distracting her. The other female only laugh deeply.

"This way." The nurse gripped her elbow and guide her down the hall. Chess looked down at her elbow and the hand. She growled and ranched her elbow out of the grip. The nurse looked surprise when their gaze met.

"This way." The nurse then started to walk a little faster. Chess blinked as she watched the girl run.

'What did you do?' She asked as she followed. She felt Cheshire satisfaction at the scared women.

When they stopped they were facing a heavy guarded door. Two man were stationed outside of the door on both sides and a keypad with a finger and ID scanner attached to it. When the door opened she heard nothing.

They walked in and found the room to be spacious. Six rooms, three on each side, were facing a wall and three were being used. Chess blinked as they walked further in.

"Oh, a..cutie. We got a newbie." Giggles and laughter followed afterwards had her glancing towards the owners voice. What looked back was a grinning fool, scars lifted his lips in a large smile, dark brown eyes high on meds watched her sway of hips. String blonde locks were faded with green as if the strands were died with that color long ago, but never left. He was licking his lips when their eyes lock and Cheshire was the first to make the connection.

'Joker.'

Chess swirled her head away from him. She heard the laughter that blasted into the room.

"Riddle me this. Riddle me that. Who's this?" Another voice called out with a normal volume. She glanced over to the owner with narrow eyes. Red hair, short but spiked with hands running through it often. Green, dark green like a jewel, eyes gazed at her.

'Riddler.' Shire sighed. Chess blinked before her gaze.

"You admire him. I forgot." Chess mumbled without getting the nurse attention. She watched as the women stopped in front of a cell and held out the door. Chess started to walk in, but something caught her eye. When she glanced over she found herself looking clinical blue eyes that watched her with interest like she was a subject to study. A smirk lifted his lips as brown locks fell into his aright. He went to run his hand through them before taking his glasses off. His eyes she noticed darken to unreadable and she grew hot.

"Scarecrow." She said and the smirk he word grew as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Chess was pushed into her cell before the door was closed. She glared.

The nurse left without a second glance towards her. Chess didn't care.

She placed her things on the floor before looking at to the cot. She pulled the sheets, made the cot and thrown the wool blanket onto the bed. She next climbed out of her street clothes and slipped on the white sweat pants. Black letters of Arkham was down her left leg. She pulled on the tank top and kicked her clothes under the bed and left the folded clothes where they were. She went to pull the hair tie out of her hair to redo her braid, but froze. The ribbon was gone.

Her fingers went to her face and she touched skin. Slowly she went to face the door and when she went to it, Chess wasn't in control.

"Get back here, nurse! You took it from me! Ye be dead soon, ye give it back! Give it back!" She cried out as her fist pound the plastic door. She heard the footsteps before a large man stood in front of her.

"No more shouting." He ordered. She bared her teeth in a snarl and started to claw. When he didn't do a thing, she stopped and growled. Then she was crying as she rammed her head into the door. That got the man moving, he opened the door.

She gripped the stick of electric and hissed at the energy sting, but it didn't stop her to reach out and use his height to pull herself up. They fell backwards, the man landed with a grunt and she knocked him with her knee as she stood.

"Now where thy nurse gone too?" She questioned as she started to walk. The guys were silent, watching her. Than out of nowhere more men filled the room. She glared and balled her fist.

"Ooh~" Someone sang. "A fight!" She wondered if he acted like that normally or if it was the meds that calmed him. She moved like a dancer as she played with the fighting men. Her laughter filled the room. Her eyes followed their feet more than their upper body and when there was two left, since the others knocked each other, she stood her ground. Then all of sudden she felt her world dip and fall to the side. The last thing she saw was blue eyes watching her fall.


	2. Chapter 2

:AN: HELLO! HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR TELLING ME HOW BAD I AM. EITHER IS GOOD, I LIKE TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING. ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER.:

The air around her was murky, heavily pressing against her. The smell of burning surrounded in a comfort hug as the tears dried on her face. Eyes closing as arms wrap around her, protecting her from the outside world. She felt her world tilt and she held her breath. Golden eyes were there, cowering behind anger and regret. Gold closed to reveal in smoke, they burned into nothing. Her tormenters burned from the world, by...

Ash gray and purple eyes opened with a grunt of pain. Her head was throbbing to the beating of her heart making her sight cloudy. Blinking to wake up, she took her time to raise from the slouched position.

"You're awake, sister." Someone spoke with grief. Dark purple eyes stared at her and with a blank look, she spoke as if drugged.

"Coward." That one word echoed in the room. She blinked trying to focus on the body before her.

"Fight? Why did you start a fight? On your first night here." He asked her while looking at the staff around the room. He had to pull a lot of strings to get her here so that they could talk.

"Why should it matter, brother?" She was cold towards him. Her eyes that stared unblinkingly was colder than ice, hell would have froze over at her stare. He knew who he was talking too and he backed away as if burned.

"Nig-" The growl that sounded in the room froze his tongue in place. He stared in fear, shivering from the coldness of the person before him. He couldn't move.

"You had no right. No right. She was healing." Her words were soft spoken, but they reached him as if she was yelling.

"I did-"

"What was good for her. I love her, I wouldn't hurt her. I'm protecting her. Its for her own good." She finished for him and she smirked a cruel smirk.

"I've heard it all before, brother. That still hasn't change, your love. You hurt her, me, when you place us here. I made them so that I could hide, be forgotten. But they had to go and take her mask." She bit her lips as dark chuckles shook her frame. She watched her brother breathed slowly into fear. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to stand.

She looked down when she couldn't move her arms and growled. Her anger reaching new heights in years as she pull and tug against the arms of the chair. She was hand cuffed to the stupid thing.

"Give her, her mask." His voice was shaky and breaking as if he had never used it before until now. He watched her stop struggling to watch him and he gulp.

"Sorry, Sir. It's against policy." One of the staff, a nurse he thinks, stated as he stir away from the cuffed women.

"Give it back, nurse." The nurse looked away from him and paled at the cuff women. "Give it here now." She ordered, but the nurse stood his ground.

"Brother." His sister sweetly asked an unspoken order. Her eyes made promises if he didn't.

"Do as she says." He state to one of the other staff that was near the door. "Please." He tack on as an after thought. The one on the right of the door, he had a butterfly bandage bound over the bridge of his nose, nod his head and left the room. Brother smiled his thanks when he returned seconds later.

"Did she?" He asked and pointed to his own nose. The staff member nod his head and made his way to the cuff women.

Both persons in the staring contest stopped to stare at him. He handed over the mask after he uncuffed a hand.

"Thanks, uh..." She trilled off when her eyes didn't see a name tag.

"Luke. " Luke shrugs as he uncuff the other hand. They all watch as the women place the mask over her face, with thin fingers, pulled her hair into a loose braid before turning the bleach ends into a bow.

"Thank, Luke. I must be going, I don't know who might show up, but please greet them with this..." She whispered something in his ear and before her eyes soften and glazed over for second, she watch him nod his head in understanding.

When she blinked once again, it was to hard purple eye glaring into Luke's chocolate brown ones.

"Who might you be, Lil One?" Luke asked, the words spun like silk flowing out of his mouth before he could regret them. One moment eyes widen before glancing at his nose. Large smile graced them with a row of prefect whiten teeth.

"So you survived?" She questioned, her voice sounding like honey. Luke only nod, not knowing what she was asking.

"I guess so, Miss..." He trilled off when he noticed that she never answered his question. She frowned. Huffed as if listening to someone. Then giggles, rows of giggles left her with tears running down her face. She settled and sighed.

"Cheshire. You?" She asked half listening to her voice.

"Luke."

"Chess, shut up!" Cheshire growled as she closed her eyes. "Jeez, alright already. Nagging hag." She huffed out with irritation heavy in the sound. She glared at Luke and pressed her lips together tightly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "There I said it. Now shut up!" She growled as her eyes glaze over.

"What just happen?" Another staff asked in wonder as they watch the women just sit stiffly in her seat.

"Now that was a surprise."

Everyone looked over to the owner f those words.

"How so, Black?" Luke asked as he stood to face him. Black blinked before meeting the others gaze.

"Cheshire never. I mean she has never gave her sorrys' to anyone. Not even to me." Black answered.

"Who was the one that was speaking to before Cheshire spoke?" A nurse asked as she tried to pray the mask off. A hand gripped her wrist tightly and ash gray glared at her.

"None of your business. Also don't." She ordered before glancing over to Black.

"Brother. Go to hell and rot." She stood and glanced at Luke. Everyone looked between the two.

"I'm ready to go back, if I am done here, Luke." She asked softly. Luke looked over to his boss, saw the nod of approval, and lead the you'd women out.

"So, uh..." Luke stopped speaking when he noticed the change in the women.

"Chess." She answered with a smile. In the back of her head, she can hear Shire scolding Cheshire like a mother.

"Chess. Its a cute name." He said without thinking. Chess giggled and Luke broke into a smile. "So, who was?"

"We don't know, honestly. Shire might k ow, she the oldest of the three of us." Chess answered as Shire broke to the surface to watch what was going on.

"Shire?" Luke asked wondering how she would act like.

"She like a mouse. Quiet, polite, completely different from I and Cheshire."

"Sounds like a nice girl." He watched her chuckle for a bit. Luke glanced at the door that they came to and put in the code before moving on.

"That she is, but its the quiet ones who have to be careful around." Chess chuckled out as they come up to the last door before her block. Luke held the door opened for her. Chess froze in the door way.

The floor was covered in blood that is still being clean off. Mops laid uselessly off to the side, soaked in blood. She could hear Cheshire laughing and Shire scolding the laughing women.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Luke stood just behind her. "Why is it still here?" She asked, kicking off the hand on her elbow.

"They need more mops." Luke answered, trying to get the women to move. Chess, sighed before turning slowly to look at Luke.

On edge, Luke watch the women change before him. The calm and cool changed in a blink of an eye to a women who was cold.

"I'm truly sorry for this." Chess whispered knocking the man out.

"Oh, you're back." Someone stated to her left. She glanced over to the left with a smile as she placed Luke on the floor.

"Get the keys. The keys." Someone else ordered to her right.

"Joker," Her voice was firm and unmoving. Pale green brow rose in wonder. "You staying in you cage." Joker smiled and giggled as if she was joking. When their eyes met, Joker stood still.

"Who, uh are you, sweetie?" He ask with his head titled to the side. Joker was sure that he was talking to someone differently. The purple eye was glaring coldly while the gray one narrowed with softness. A strange combination.

"Fuck off." The voice was different too.

"Ooh fun." Joker sneered in a must have gaze towards the being before him. The mask that they had given her, fitted her in a strange way.

"I mean it, c...What do ye mean! Make up ye damn mind, fuckin pawn. Call ye wha me want." She yelled out with a frown upon her face. Joker watched her leave to retrieve a mop that was soaked in blood.

"Shut ye mouth. Me! When me done, me going to claw eye out. Haha like ye could stop me. Fuck off, Shire. Me watch..." She trilled off into laughter as she opened a random cell. She dropped the mop into the toilet and flushed. Watching the blood run down, Cheshire lifted the mop and carried it out and flopped it onto the floor. Water covered the floor mixing with the blood and she moves in circles.

"Like ye could do beter. Ha, like ye to try. Me watch ye, ye couldn't even fine a broom, Shire. Ye could try, its like me could try." She kept talking to herself and her cell mates watched.

"Oh, for the dieing world, shut fuckin mouth. Me geting a headache. I wi-" She stopped in mid word before deflating and paled.

"Shire. Me understand. Me working, see." She whispered as she made another circle. Cheshire glanced over to Luke, who she had placed up right against the door, was starting to wake.

"Ye think? Me don't wanna, Shire ye do it. Wha, oi not fair, snow white." She sighed before placing the mop down and made her way to the guard. She kneeled in front of him and waited. Her frame changed and her eyes became softer.

"Chess, you could have hurt him. Cheshire shut it. What do I do? No, no I don't know if that would work. Maybe, bu...I don't know, Night. Doing it, doing it." A mouse like voice said as she leaned down into the man. She shifted her weight and waited.

Luke woke to someone next to him. When his eyes opened he meet a tearful gaze. A watery smile was given to him as he rubbed his head.

"Wha?" She placed a finger against his lips. Luke felt a blush form.

"Shire? You have to be Shire." Luke mumbled as Shire helped him stand.

"You fell by slipping on the floor." Shire lie was through her teeth without a second thought. "Your keys fell out of your pocket and I didn't know what to do." She finished with more tears in her eyes.

'Doing good. Just fine.' Night whispered against her ears as she watched.

"I'm alright and thank you." Luke said with a smile as he slowly guide her to her cell. He opened the door and let her pass through before closing it.

"I hope you feel better, Luke." Shire said sweetly and waved bye as he left. Everyone was silent until the ward's door closed behind Luke.

"How ye do that?" Joker was the first to question her. Riddle was next and Scarecrow didn't even speak to her.

"Are you this loose?" She asked the Joker right back with a blank stare. She heard him fall to the floor before a rage filled yells echoed.

"Ye know, your uh bitch. But that was uh brilliant!" Joker said after he had calmed down.

~ #$%&amp;~

Shire woke to someone pounding on the clear door. She groaned as she rolled to face whoever was standing there. Luke was there smiling like it was going out of fashion.

"Rise and shine, snow white. (Here Shire blinked and broke out to giggles at her nickname.) Time for dinner." Luke waited until she was towards the back wall, facing him, before opening the door. She followed him.

They enter a side room to her ward and stood in the doorway to gaze around. One large cicluar table stood in the middle of the room. Six chairs were scooted in and wore backs that was padded unlike the seat. Behind chairs and table was trays of food with their names on them. Next to that was a wall that was just glass. Sunlight filled the room and Shire took a step inside.

There were three guards stationed around the room as they ate. They would take walks around the room, but otherwise left the inmates alone.

She made her way to a tray with Chess watching Shire picked one up with Chess' name under it before turning and randomly taking a seat. The guys joined her. Joker on her left, Riddler on her right, and lastly Scarecrow in front of her.

"Wha?" Shire looked down at the mush of something. She took the plastic spork and lifted a glop of it before watching it plop back onto her plate.

"I wouldn't play with it." Riddler stated glancing around the room, watching the gaurds. Shire glanced over to him with a raise brow.

"Eat, Snow White." Joker ordered. Shire looked over to him.

"It looks like it would run." Shire mumbled towards him and he giggled. She wanted to hear him laugh, not this drug induced calm.

"Eat." The word had came from before her and Shire meet blue eyes. The blue seem darker, like a stormy blue. She looked back down at her tray and sallowed.

'Do I?' She asked the other girls. Instead of answering, they turn from her with pale green skin as if they were sick.

Sighing, Shire spooned some and plop the mush onto her tray again. The others watch her. Then she narrowed her eyes and spooned some mush and the guys lean slightly as if they were on the edge of their seats with suspension. They watch the spoon be brought to her lips, Shire watched the boys reaction as she let it fall back onto her plate.

Riddler elbow fell off the table in disbelief as Joker jerked back out of his chair with laughter deep and full, but still fucking calm. She saw the eye twitch of the Scarecrow as he sit back into his chair. She just laughed.

'Stop playing.' A voice had her jumping out of her chair and looking around for the owner. Joker only laugh harder. Riddler chuckled, while the only other inmate smirk in amusement. Shire blushed.

"Fine." She mumbled as she stared at the mush. The order was than forced upon her mind as the hand was moved without her thought. She blinked.

"Well, this never happened before." Shire opened her mouth and pulled the spork into her mouth. The mush sat on her tongue before she forced it down.

"Wha is that made of!" She questioned as she cry. "Please don't make me eat anymore." She clung to the Riddler's arm as she cried. Joker broke into giggles that shook his frame.

"Oh, I like you." Joke said between his laughter. Riddler rubbed her back awkwardly as she cried harder. Then out of nowhere, she flung herself out of the odd angle and growled at him. Riddler only blinked.

"Can't ye do anything right, Shire? No ye can't. Now shut fuckin up and let me eat." Cheshire ordered and she spooned the mush. Surprise wide eyes watched her inhale the food without taking a breath. When there was nothing left on the tray, Cheshire chugged the water down in one go.

"That is how ye do it." She stated with a large smile at the looks she was getting.

A bell ringed not ten seconds later and they were piled out of the room into the next white room. Chairs made a half circle that face one single chair in the middle of the room. Cheshire noticed that there was no window or anything in this room. She was pulled lightly towards a chair and placed between Joker and Scarecrow with Riddler on Joker's other side. Then the room was filled with more inmates. They all took a chair that was away from Riddler and Scarecrow. Then a nurse walked in with a pill station on wheels with a doctor on her heels.

She felt Joker stretched his arm out over her shoulders and laid his hand on the other side of her chair. He leaned back into his chair and cross his legs at his ankles. The other guys of her ward pulled to their full height to keep everyone away from her.

She wonder why?

She soon found out why. Once their group therapy was done with their schedule pill intake afterwards, they were given free ring until lights out.

Cheshire felt their eyes on her, undressing her and she didn't like it. The pill she took didn't help either, she could already fell like she was becoming smoke. It took all of her willpower to stay in control.

Joker noticed the changed in the girl before the others and he wondered why he was worried for her. His dusky brown eyes narrowed as another overweight inmate walk even closer to them.

Cheshire groaned as her mind felt far away and she leaned into the Joker. She felt his arm pull her closer and his grip grew tight. She could already feel her host waking up from her sleep and she didn't seem happy about it.

The next to noticed the change was Scarecrow. His cold eyes watched as the women pulled into herself as if cold. He wonder what her fear was, to have her like she is, but he wonder why he felt something stir inside him. An emotion that he didn't understand and he didn't want to ask Johnathan. He had his own pride.

But, he did lean his shoulder onto hers after moving the arm that rested there. Blue and brown glared, but didn't do anything about it. Scarecrow listened as she breath and shifted so that her head laid against his shoulder and her legs, folded, leaned against Joker.

Riddler noticed the change soon after and change between the crown prince and master of fear right after. He moved his seat in front of her and guard her.

~ #$%&amp;~

Her eyes opened for the first in a long time and shivered. She wondered why she was awake and where she was. She could feel heat, but she didn't know where it came from. Her eyes blinked slowly as Chess walked closer to her.

Chess smiled and kissed her forehead before laying her back down.

"Sleep." Chess whispered as she brought the blanket over her. She moved a few strands of black hair over marker cheeks and behind an ear before leaving.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire was brought back to her cell and she went straight for the bed. When she closed her eyes, she opened them to look at Shire and Chess. She knew that Night was close by and would hear them.

'They are tryin to wake her.' Cheshire stated with a growl. All three girls looked between each other worry.

'What can we do?' Shire asked worried.

'Hide it.' Chess stated.

'They'll check mouth.' Cheshire was frowning. Chess hissed while Shire fell to her knees.

'What can we do? What can we do?' Shire asked over and over. She was shaking.

Soft patting of footsteps froze them in their movements. Slowly as one they all looked over to the walker.

They were meet with a young teen, a male teen with long raven colored hair that fell over his shoulder in a low ponytail. Pale skin with one mark on his skin and his eyes were storming with rage.

'What is going on?' He asked. His voice lime water. It was thick, but clear to hear. The girls greeted him with smiles.

'Brother tricked us.' Shire answered as he stood next to her.

'Coward.' Muttered around the circle. Another set of footsteps her heard and this time it was to a female with golden eyes and hair. Her skin a tan colored with no marks.

'What are they doing, Shire?' She asked. Her voice was like a loin. It was demanding and loud, a force that sounded like a roar.

'Drugs. I don't want to go, Night.' Shire answered sadly.

'None of us are going anywhere. She wanted us here, she will get rid of us. Not some drug.' Night stated as she held Shire in her arms.

'Are there drinks, water?' Chess asked after a silence had come over them for half a moment. Cheshire thought for a second and nodded.

'Then I have an idea. This is what were going to do.'

:PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.:


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HELLO! HOPE EVERYONE IS DOING WELL TONIGHT. I WANT TO PERSONALLY SAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU OUT, CHESHIRE SAYS 'YE' OR 'ME' ITS HER, FOR SHIRE IS MORE CHILDISH, SHE LIKES TO PLAY AND DO ANYTHING FOR FUN, BUT SHE IS ALSO A LOT LIKE A MOUSE. CHESS IM NOT SURE HOW YOU CAN TELL WHO SHE IS, HAVE SUGGESTIONS? WHAT CAN I SAY ABOUT NIGHT, UM, YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT HER LATER ON. HOPE I CLEARD UP SOME OF THIS FOR TOU. LET ME KNOW IF THERES STILL ANYTHING TOUR NOT UNDER STANDING. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW.

PLEASE ENJOY!:

Tap, tap, tap,tap...and so on. Chess pulled the blanket over her head to block the repeating sound. She threw the pillow towards the cell door, startling the guard to stop tapping the door.

"Stop. Just please stop." Chess whine sleepily with a sleep induced glare. The guard didn't flinched, but instead pointed towards the wall with a fat finger. Chess only rolled back onto her side, away from the door. She was almost backed to sleep before she was manhandled out of bed. At the sudden jerking, Chess kicked out and head butt who ever was behind her with enough force to stun herself. She stomped onto a foot and then kneed them before running. She didn't slow down until she crashed into someone's chest. She struggled in their grasp until their voice reached her.

"Now, now doll, no need to throw yourself at Mr. J."

Chess pulled away as if burned from his touch. She glared at the giggling clown as she glanced around herself as she started to wake up. A hand landed on her shoulder suddenly. She stiffen up at the contact and slowly, it was like slow motion, her gaze meet unamused whiskey colored eyes.

"Sorry?" She asked as she look at the damage she caused. A black eye was forming with his nose slightly askew, and a bloody lip. He was going to have a headache and she...she will have the scolding of her life.

Instead of taking her away to sit alone, he lead her towards the ward's eating area with the others. She heard one of the guys whistle at her handy work and gave her a wink and thumbs up before leading Riddler into the other room.

"I am really sorry, um...Would you be willing to give me your name?" She asked with a smile upon her lips. She fluttered her eyelashes at the man.

"James." James left her with his name and the other inmates. Joker pounced on her the first chance he got. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and as he smile, he was leaning in to match her height.

"So, what happen?" He questioned with a small amount of seriousness in his expression. Chess shook him off without answering. She made her way to get her tray and took a seat away from everyone. She had a headache and it wasn't getting any better any time soon. She slowly ate as if sleep still invade her body. She felt someone sit next to her, but didn't look up.

She finished the mush and just sat there with her head against the cool table. She tap her foot to a beat to only she could hear and her breathing slowed to follow the pattern. She was asleep within seconds.

"Think she's asleep?" Joker asked as he leaned over her slouched body to look at her closed eyes. He itched to do something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, but at the same time see the spark of life dim, or cut into her skin to only leave pretty scars.

But, the ones that already lay upon her skin had him curious. They hid behind her mask, over her cheeks, down her pale throat, down her arms and to the very tip of her fingers. However he didn't know if they ran down her chest, belly, or legs to her toes. He wanted to know. The pale lines drew him closer and he blinked when a spork came inches from his face.

"Didn't your mother tell ye to not stare?" A sleepy Cheshire asked as a yawn broke across her face. She watched as he just started to giggle.

"Me wonder woke Chess up?" Cheshire asked after placing her tray in the trash when she noticed the empty square. "Me have headache. Still tired." She mumbled as she rested her head into the open hand, that Riddler had been using to explain something.

Green eyes widen when she leaned against him. Riddler looked down at her in wonder. He sat really still when he noticed that she had fallen back asleep once again.

"Riddle me this. Riddle me that. What's purple and gray and still asleep?" Riddler asked when he noticed that the others were staring at him.

"What had her up all night?" Scarecrow question with wonderment. He had been watching most of the night and he didn't see her wake once.

A bell ring in the distance, but nothing could have prepare for what happen next. There was a short shriek, a curse in some language, and a body falling to the floor. It was like all three girls personality were mix together perfectly to form one person. Riddler was at her side before the other two could think to move.

"Wha?" Her voice sounded in a whisper that only the riddle master could hear. She smiled her thank you as he helped her up from the floor. The other two were watching her. She blushed bright red.

Joker broke into deep belly laughter as the scene finally processed through his mind. Scarecrow only smirked and he shook in silent chuckles.

"Thank you, Riddler." She said softly as she faced him. She was feeling uneasy and the headache wasn't helping to calm her heart.

"Edward." Edward stated with a blinding smile that made any women flock to him. She relaxed.

"Right, Shire." Shire smiled as they turned to face the other two. Joker was still laughing as he gripped the table. Scarecrow only wore a smirk.

"Shire, ye have a nice trip?" Joker asked with his laughter calm, but giggles still escaping. Shire only smile before walking over to him. She meet his gleeful gaze and she held it.

"I do not know, how was yours?" She asked as she faked her innocence. She walked past him and before leaving his personal space, Shire gripped his arm and with a strong kick to the back of his knee, the Joker went down hard and fast. You could hear his face make contact with the floor with an echoing smack.

Shire walked away.

She walked up to Scarecrow and just stood before him. They kept their gazes onto each other, even when the Joker finally stood up. A chocolate brown brow rose in question as the girl kept staring.

"You were laughing." Shire blurted out in wonder. As she spoke, the Joker had started to walk slow and softly towards her, but she could hear him before he even thought of it.

"Should try to smile. It won't break you know. You should met, Adolfos, you two would get along. He never smiles." Shire said before stepping forward just as the Joker reached towards her. She stood on her toes to reach the taller mans chin before spinning to face Joker.

"Almost." She dart past him to stand next to Edward. Joker landed back on the floor when Shire had once stood.

"What are you doing down there?" Scarecrow asked the clown man when said man didn't stand back up. Joker didn't get back up.

~ #$%&amp;~

Shire made her way towards a room where her therapist was. She was nerves. She kept running her fingers through her hair and tugging at the ends before repeating. Before she could break down she was pulled away from the surface with a soft gasp of surprise.

She made her way into the room with blank eyes glancing around. She noticed the doctor, buy didn't want to acknowledge other. She took in the room before she was forced to sit. Hearing the door close, she looked over to fine her escort not there. She moved her gaze over to the doctor without making a sound.

The doctor was very pretty with long reddish brown locks, straight as an arrow, running over shoulders. Whitish blue eyes glance above black rim glasses and the doctors smile was thin and just plainly not there. Doc wore a blouse that form curves and prop fairly large breast out in the open. A black pencil skirt stopped mid-thigh with a slit running down the side. Stockings were pulled just above the knee, before blacks clasps clipped onto them and held them in place. Short heels were proudly stood out by the crossing of the knees. A clip broad and pen were laying in her lap.

"I'm Dr.-" The doctor was stopped by a hand that had raised to stop her from talking. Doc's eyes blinked as they followed the inmates movement.

"I do not care who you are, what you do, or anything else you might have said. I'm being forced here, I will not speak." The voice that came from the women was different from what she had been hearing from everyone. It was cool, controlled, but cold, very cold. It wasn't a voice that should be coming from a young lady. Eyes cold as frozen ice stared into surprised and frighten whitish blue eyes with a smirk upon pale colored lips.

Doc rose from her seat and walked over to the door. She knocked before opening it. She and guard stood there for a few seconds before doc was stepping back.

"You can take her back." Doc stated as she watch the women stand from her seat like a proud lion.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire went for her tray before the others could stop her. She hummed to herself as she picked it up and then slowly made her way to the table.

~ #$%&amp;~

"Riddle me this. Riddle me that. What asks, but never answers?" Edward asked with a smile as he watched Shire think it over.

"An Owl." Shire stated with a smile as she added a tic under her name. Edward frown and waited for Shire to spin a riddle.

"My stem's planted firmly where I am allotted.

My tail is wavy and my face is quite blotted.

I relay much emotion though flatly I'm spotted,

And I grow half my size whenever I'm dotted.

I can speak any language, yet utter no words.

I'm no seed, yet I am well known among birds.

But I do have a speech impediment:

I can say cage but not page, aged but not wage.

I can say deaf but not red, bed but not sled.

I live on a highway that's structurally sound,

Where you might see my friends accidentally bound.

It has many lanes, and also long lines.

There are lots of sharp turns, but plenty of signs.

I am played but not won, made but not spun.

The key is to measure before you've begun.

What am I?" Shire asked with a smile as her attention switched to the thinking man to the two man playing cards.

They were both unreadable, but she could see a twitch here or a swept of a hand through hair to give away their bluff. She giggled as her eyes danced to one form to the other and than back. She didn't know what caught her attention, but didn't care.

Her gazed landed on Scarecrow and stayed as she dissect every detail of the man. Short, boyish chocolate brown locks falling into his face, clinical blue eyes that felt like he knew the very deepest darkest secrets a person could hide away. Long, lanky limbs that could be miles of skin she wanted to see and touch. His glasses were in his pocket that still seemed to be slightly bigger on his waist and he would play with them as if debating if he wanted to place them over his nose. She hope he wouldn't, they'll hide his eyes from her. They were very pretty eyes.

"Shire?" A voice broke her trance with a light shake of her should.

"Huh," She looked back over to Edward with her eyes glazed over. "What?"

"I figured it out." He said while looking over to the playing cards table. Joker and Scarecrow both just happen to look towards them. Edward had his gaze settle onto Shire's own pair of eyes.

"Well?" She asked with wonderment. Cheshire had brought it up, the riddle, due to her because she didn't know any others. She could feel Cheshire listening in as well.

"Musical Notes." Edward proudly stated with his chest puffed up. Shire looked at him with her mouth hanging opened. No sound what so ever was made as Shire sat there while Cheshire (first time to be shock to silence) pouted.

"Think ye broke them, Eddy." Joker mumbled as a hand was past over her face. She blinked at the Joker as Edward helped her stand from her seat.

"How...how did you? Cheshire is...is...is..." Shire trilled off as her eyes widen and Edward felt worried. Shire was quiet for the rest of the even.

~ #$%&amp;~

-Remember, Shire. Don't sallow the pill.- Chess' voice echoed in her mind as a white container was past into her hand. She gripped and threw it into her mouth as another cup was given to her. Swallowing, Shire crushed the cup and handed it back.

"Open." The nurse ordered as she thrown the cup away. Shire opened her mouth and then closed it when the nurse walked away.

"She didn't noticed." She whispered to herself so no one would hear her.

Shire moved herself closer to Edward and leaned against him.

"Thirty men and only two women, but they hold the most power.

Dressed in black and white, they could fight for hours.

Who are they?" She questions as they wait to return to their cells. Edward lean back into her and thought over his answer.

"Chess pieces."

"What's purple and striped, only shows up when needed, but not wanted. Can only see me when I want to be seen.

What am I?" Shire whispered as Joker took a seat in front of them. His back leaning against their legs.

"I don't know." Edward sounded hurt and Shire looked over to him.

"Take your time." Shire smiled at him as he sat there pouting as he thought over the riddle.

"Tell me." Edward sighed out as they walked back to their ward. Shire looked at him and pointed at her eye hidden by her bangs.

"Cheshire."


	4. Chapter 4

Cheshire walked around the fenced area with her fingers running over the metal links. She could fell their eyes on her as she followed the fence around, and around, and around. Her ash color eye bleared as the other eye sharpen. Purple watched everyone from the inmates to the guards above her, she didn't feel threaten, but its always good to be on guard.

The wind drifted over her, pushing her long strands over her shoulder. She had let most of her hair down while some of it up so that her mask wouldn't fall off. The tip of her fingers touched the fabric lightly as she stood leaning against the fence, facing everyone. Both eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

Cheshire ran her fingers over the edge of the mask, touching the skin just below it. Intake of breath, a ghost like touch to her cheek bone, she followed the white line under her mask. She knew the path, she stared herself in the mirror when they were fresh, imprinted every one of those scars, she was lucky that she didn't loose her sight. She exhale.

"Hello little lady." A sweetly sick voice called out from above her. She felt the other's body heat from his towering frame and the long, dirty locks falling onto her cheeks. She opened her eyes to stare up into the creature's eyes. He was once a pretty boy, but being here he lost that affect.

"Want me to show you a good time?" He flirted with her. His thin fingers ran over her arm and stayed on her shoulder. He lean into her, pressing her into the fence. She held her breath when his acid morning breath swept over her face creasing her like a lover's touch. She moved her face away from him as she spit out a cold 'no'.

His hand on her shoulder moved to her throat and up to her chin. He forced her to look at him. His eyes narrowed in frustration. Where were those guards?

"Oh come on baby. Don't be like that. It'll be fun." He lean in to kiss her as his hand kept her face in place. Centimeters away from chap and crack lips from touching hers, Cheshire kicked out. Striking the family jewels, she strutted out from his grasp. She didn't keep her back from him and when he started for her, she knew she would have to do something.

"You bitch." He growled out as he advance on her. Cheshire watched as Chess moved to her place to sharpen the gray eye. The two personalities worked together as they avoid a thrown punch to their left before weaving under the arm and danced onto their toes to circle around so that they were behind the male. He turned fast to go at them again.

This time, Chess struck out with her right first as Cheshire bent to get them closer. Prefect timing, Chess and Cheshire watched as he staggered back as if stun that a women had landed a hit. He shook his head and with a burst of speed he rounded on the girls.

Cheshire back step by step as he grew closer. She dunk and jumped back with her feet skidding the ground. She felt the fence and knew that she won't be able to move fast enough to get out of the corner. She saw the smirk cross his face as if he knew.

"Shire." Cheshire mumbled as another fist came towards her. With moves that he never saw before, she pressed her back against the fence, kicked out with her feet so that he would have block. Her fingers lifted her over the man and used the block as leverage to propel herself over his body. She landed on her feet as he swirled around to face her.

Shire let Cheshire return before he could move. Cheshire shook herself as she ready herself. Chess stood ready as she also returned to her place. They watched each other.

She cried out as something struck her with a sting. She fell to the ground as the other fighter was pulled to the ground. Why did she have to be electrocuted?

~ #$%

She woke to her arms being restricted and in solitude. She sighed as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. She watched the padded door when she laid her back against the wall and crossed her legs. She laid her head against the wall.

Her eyes blinked opened a few minutes later when the door opened. Walked in a doctor in their early thirties. Shoulder length blonde hair with a few streaks of brown, tan colored skin, warm brown eyes meet hers.

"Who are you?" She asked as the doctor sat in front of her. The doctor's hair was up in a messy bun with loose strand framing her face and plump lips formed a smile.

"Your new doctor. You scared off the other one." She said as if it was normal for doctors to be scared off.

"Wrong career?"

"Maybe."

They just looked at each other, determine to out stare the other. Doc had pretty skin that ran over long arms to fingers that were thin with fresh pink nail polished nails; skin over long legs that ran for miles. Doc wore the white lab coat that every doctor wore, but under it was different. A tank top that had some rock band logo on it and her legs were clothed with black skinny jeans.

"How about names? Would tell me who I'm talking to right now?" Doc asked nicely as if her smile wasn't enough to comfort the young lady. She only blinked at the other before a large smile spilt and stretched out to her eyes. Wide enough to consider be mocking.

"Why don't ye guess?" She asked as if the game would be fun. She watched as doc thought.

"Why don't you give me a clue?" Doc was wondering out loud as her thoughts ran over what she had seen afar and heard.

"Ah, that be cheating. Me seen ye watch. Watch me and thy others."

"Ah you caught me." Doc laughed out as that smile only grew as if she was amused. Her pattern of speech was different and would have to note that later.

"Been watch, ye should know who me is." She watched as doc fell back into her thoughts and she waited.

"Ye not get. Get out." She order as she glared at the doctor. Doc looked shock before a smile brighten her face and she stood.

"You're going to be in here for another day, Cheshire. I'll see you again in a few days. Please try to behave." Doc left with her smile and laughter from her strange eye color patient.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked into their eating area with sleep deprived darken bags under her eyes and messy mass of curls. She took her tray before taking a few seats to place her feet up. She knew the others were watching her. She couldn't sleep when she was in solitude. Is it bad that she can't fall asleep to Edward's soft snores, or the Joker's giggles, or the soft turning of pages from Jonathan's late night readings?

She shook herself to rid of her thoughts as she spooned the mush called food to feed her mouth. Before it reached her lips, a firm body pressed against her making her spoon fly from her hands. Within seconds, sleep deprived and upset, Cheshire pinned the body to the table with her knee digging into their bag.

"Not in thy mood to play. Ye leave me be, Joker." She ordered as she left to stand in front of the window. She heard the Joker stand, but didn't bother her that day or for the rest of the week.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire clawed at the walls as she fought against the drugs that they had feed her. The padded walls cushioned her falls as she struggled against the restraints. The darkness that blurred her vision and before sleep, drug induced sleep, Cheshire swore to tear them apart when she was freed.

(Arms wrapped around her to comfort her as words whispered into her ear. Blond curls fell into her eyes and she sighed.

'What is happening, mama?' Cheshire asked softly as she fell to old ways. Mama, or Night, looked down at the sleeping women and felt her heart clench. She placed the young thing into her room before walking away.

It was chiller down their halls. Even colder in their rooms.)

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire woke to the chills of the night. She tried to wrap the wool blanket tighter around her body, but the coldness still reached her.

She sat up in the bed and scooted towards the wall, with her back pressing against the wall, Cheshire pulled the blanket closer to her body. She heard the giggles and snore that told her that Joker and Edward were still asleep, not bothered by the cold.

"Cold?" A voice asked. It was soft and warm, but cool as if they didn't care if she answered or not. She looked over to her door, she might not be able to see into the darkness, she knew that voice.

"Yeah." She answered as the pages paused for a moment before resuming being turned by the reader. "Do ye even read the page or skim through them?" She asked after another page was turned with three seconds of the first one.

There was a paused before another page was turned. She waited for answer, but gave up after a few minutes past between them.

"I read them." That voice was deep and collected.

"Doesn't sound like it." She mumbled loud enough so that he could hear. There was another page, then another, then another.

"Why do you speak the why you do?" He asked after the third turned page.

"Me speech?" She asked wondering why he wanted to know. There was a soft yes before the turning of page covered it. She smiled softly. "Me speech is learned. Ma use to speak like this. Me followed."

"I see. Learned." Another page turned before it paused as if the reader was in thought.

Cheshire titled her head as she listen to the reader mumble to himself.

"What was your mother like?" It was asked as if asking about the weather, but it was so out there that Cheshire just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"A lion." There were silence after that. Cheshire blushed as she belittled herself.

"Why a lion?" It was asked like the reader was curious to know. Cheshire blinked and blinked again.

'Why are you telling him?' A sleepy voice asked. A voice Cheshire hasn't heard since Night introduced them.

'Why?' The voice asked.

"She reminded me of a lion when me was child." Cheshire answered as that voice echoed 'why' over and over. She didn't know.

"I didn't know my mother."

That's when the voice stopped talking and Cheshire didn't know what to say.

"Or my father." The other continue. Cheshire still didn't know what to say to those words. She felt like she should feel sorry for him.

"I am going to bed now. You should too." He said as the soft snap of a book closing. Shuffling echoed in the ward as if someone was moving to get comfortable.

"Okay, goodnight." Cheshire whispered as she tried to fall back to asleep. Before sleep took her under, she thought she heard a soft 'night' from Jonathan's cell.

~ #$%&amp;~

"Who's that?" Edward asked as his eyes followed raging raven color hair women. He didn't know who was in control of the women that he had gotten close to. His green eyes watched as a scared hand formed a fist and struck out towards the man. It connected to his cheek and sent him to his ass and the women was now yelling at him.

"Damn, look at her uh go." Joker watched as laughter filled the room. His eyes never left the frame of the women as she took a step towards the man. Joker's smile grew as she went to kick the already down man. The man went to roll out of the way and he stopped a few man from harming the women.

"Fuck off." The women ordered and that was a voice of a young male that came from her lips.

"No." He stood his ground. They all watch as the women titled her head to the side and pouted. A different personality.

"Shire." All three inmates said.

"Please. Please leave." Shire cried out as her lips trembled with tears gathering in her eyes.

"No." The man said after a moment.

The women's stand changed with arms crossed over her chest. A glare full of hate was sent towards the man.

"No, Chess." The man said with a sigh and he watched as someone else took over. The three inmates wonder how he knew.

"You're leaving." A voice they never heard before, but the man froze for a moment as if surprised.

"No, I am not leaving, Night." He said strongly, but everyone could tell that he was scared.

"What's so scary about her?" Edward asked. No one answered him. They watched as another personality switched to take control.

The mask slipped from her face was with thin fingers gripping it. Eyes cloudy with sleep, unlike how they were from seconds ago, blinked a couple of times to focus them. The wind brushed her hair to cover her like a curtain and with her fingers, she pulled the strands back. The three inmates were looking at a different women before them. They all had once seen the scars, but this time it was different somehow. Scars ran ever which way, over lapping at times, over her eyes and down her cheeks. They are all surprised that she could see.

"Brother." The voice that came from her parted lips was weak. Even that one word she had spoken had sounded weak. It was obvious that she had never used her voice in a long time.

"Sister." His voice was on the edge of sobbing. Tears were freely falling down his face.

"Why did they wake me?" She asked as she looked around her. She noticed the inmates that had become her friend. She smiled at them softly as she waved at them in hello. They were unsure, but they waved back.

"So uh who's that?" Edward asked as her eyes left them.

"Brother?" She asked her voice becoming colder as the silence stretched.

"You need help." Was the words that left his lips and everyone watched the women before them freeze. Her stand was stiff, stiffer than Scarecrows and her eyes colder than Joker's on a bad day, her smile colder than Edwards when upset.

"Why do ye say that, brother. Ye weren't there, and ye never was. Where were ye when me and mother was calling ye? Thy forced me hand to mother cuz you weren't there, brother." Her voice was ice cold, her words echoed and they knew that the one speaking wasn't Cheshire but who ever this women was before them.

The women took a step forward towards her brother. Her hands twitching so often that it looked like she was moving them on purpose. Her stand was ready to jump and when her brother turned to get away, she pounced onto him.

"Do ye know why me decide to sleep?" She landed onto his back. "Why me sleep? So I could forget the burning smell of her flesh, the dead golden gaze of mother, stop hearing her screams!" She slammed him onto his back and straddled his chest, pinning his hands with one of her hands. "So I could never see her again!" She smashed his nose in, clawed his face, and the one last kick in was to a rib. The guards pulled her away from her brother with her screaming and kicking. She head butted one of them, kicked another, punch a different one. She fought to get out of their arms.

"You wanted me! Did ye forget who I really was?" She called out after she landed back onto her feet and started her way towards him. The inmates could only watch in surprise.

"Is that uh our girl?" Joker asked with wide eyes.

"If that is, let keep on her good side, yeah?" Edward said as he flinched at the shriek that the women let out as another guard tried to subdue her.

"Agree." Scarecrow watched on with glee at the fear that everyone was showing.

"Stop, stop!" The brother called out. Everyone slowly looked at him and his sister glare stared at him, he flinched.

"I haven't forgotten. I regret leaving, please sister. You have to forgive me!" He was desperate. They all could tell.

"Forgive?" She question and laughter spilled from her. Harsh laughter had her frame shaking, she threw her head back showing her pale throat. When she calmed down, it was to silence. He glare froze hell over and her brother's blood.

"Why should ye ask for forgiveness? Why should I even give it to ye? You ask for forgiveness, you are nothing. Nothing, but a parasite that should have burned. Go rot somewhere and don't come back. Don't ever try to wake me again, brother cuz if you do, next time ye won't be breathing. Ye be six feet under with me dancing with laughter spilling from my lips." She than smile was chilling smile that reached her eyes, the Cheshire smile. Her brother flinched and paled to a ghost white as she ran towards him. She was stopped before she could reach him by a force of every guard in the area. As her last good bye she spit at him and still tried to force her way towards him.

Her vision closed to darkness as she cried out when a pinprick from a needle enter the side of her neck.

"Goodbye, brother!" She sang before her body stilled.

Joker, Edward, and Scarecrow could only watch as the nurses rushed the women away from her brother. A couple had walked up to man, but her waved them off. They watched him reset his nose the best he can and held it in place as he walked away. The nurses followed. They turned from the window and looked between each other, agreeing silently to never get on her bad side.

"So, what are we going to do when she returns?" Edward asked.

"Welcome her." Scarecrow stated before walking away. Joker and Edward watched him before they looked between each other.

"Cold shower?" Joker joked.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke with a groan and a white wall gazing back at her. Her eyes blinked slowly as she breathed slowly, not used to being in charge of her own body. She felt arms wrap themselves around her body and whispering of encouragement in her ear had her relaxing slightly. She went to brush her hair out her face, but her hand never reach. Glancing down, she gasped as memories of being restrained flashed in her mind. She struggled against the jacket. She struggled hard enough to throw herself off the cot she was laying in. A grunt of pain echoed in the room.

'Ow' She thought as she tried to pray her body off the cold floor. She couldn't move and she let out a involuntary whimper. The whimper soon became sobs as tears rolled down her face. She laid there crying.

She didn't know how long she stayed on the floor, but she noticed the soft footsteps of someone walking closer. She cried out for help, but the footsteps didn't even stuttered in their pace. She cried out again.

Her door opened after a pause. Her two eye color flashing darker as she stared into a doctor's surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't hear you cry out the first time." The doctor walked into the room and her heels clicked against the floor.

"There, all better." The doctor said after lifting the young women up and placed her back onto the cot.

"Thank ye." The younger one's voice sound unused and tried.

"Its alright," The doctor said softly before stepping back. Than her eyes widen as she took in the women. "That was a great show you had put on a few days ago." She mumbled as she walked out of the room. The young women could only watch her, not hearing what the older one was saying.

The door closed.

The women left in the room sighed as the silence rolled by. She stared off into space. She heard another set of footsteps coming down towards her room. It paused right outside her room and there was a shuffle of papers. Her door opened.

A women in a lab white coat walked in with hair pulled back in a French braid. She wore a T-shirt with some silly face on it and a pair of low raiding skinny jeans and high tops on her feet.

"Good morning, miss." The doctor's voice was raspy as if she had a cold.

"Morning." The younger one called out with tiredness rich in her voice. The doctor looked over to her and smiled as she pulled out a set of small keys.

"If I were to let you out of the straight jacket, would you behave?" She asked as she stepped closer while flipping through the keys. The younger women nod her head just before the doctor reached her.

"Okay, I'm going to turn you slightly." The doctor reached behind the younger one and pressing against the shoulder to turn her. There was a soft click as the lock unlocked. A pulling sensation and some shuffling, her arms were free.

"Thank you." She said once the doctor was looking at her. The doctor only nod her head before sitting down onto the cot across of the younger one.

"Your welcome. Now, down to business. Who am I speaking to?" The doctor asked as she took out a travel sized notebook out of her pocket. A pen soon followed.

"It's αγενής (rude) to not εισάγουν (introduce) ones self." She said with a half frown. She rubbed at her arms to restart the blood flow. The doctor looked surprised.

"Right, right. I'm sorry, I'm known as Dr. Lin." Dr. Lin said with her surprise deep within her words.

"Is it short for something?" She asked with a smile, a large smile that reminded the doctor of the Cheshire cat.

"Maybe." Dr. Lin answered with a small smile at the eased female. She watched the women as she leaned against the wall as she drifted into her thoughts.

"Oh, didn't ye were my γιατρός (doctor)." She stated once she came back to the room. Dr. Lin wondered.

"Are you Ember?" She asked as the women before her shifted in surprised. Wide eyes glanced at her as the doctor waited. A slow nod was her answer.

"It's nice to finally met you." Dr. Lin's voice was harp like a cheerleader on spirit week and it sounded way to chirper for her. Ember cringed at the loud sound and glared at the women with lips forming a sneer. Dr. Lin flinched back and apologized to the younger women.

"How ye know me?" Ember asked once the women had calmed down.

"Ah...I don't know if its a good idea to tell you." Doc said, scared of the younger ones reaction. Ember only growled.

"πες μου (tell me)." She ordered. Her voice thick with frustration. In her frustration she was retreating to Greek, her mother's first language.

"Your brother." Dr. Lin threw out without thinking at the tone that the women was using.

"Brother?" She laughed. "That dick." She growled out like a sigh of defeat. Ember looked over to her doctor and gave her a smile, large smile that rival the Joker's smile (scars and all).

Over her shock, Dr. Lin squared her shoulders and posed her pen over the notebook and looked straight into the women's purple and gray eyes. Said women's eyes stared into their doctor's own pair of eyes.

"I have to ask you a few questions. Would it be alright if I ask them?" Dr. Lin asked as she place a loose smile.

" Óχι (no) choice." Ember shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Full name?" Dr. Lin asked as she recalled her file. There wasn't much that Chess, Ember's spilt personality, gave up much.

"Ember σκιά." Ember answered with a raised brow. Shouldn't they already have this?

Dr. Lin wrote it down, even asked how spell her last name before asking her age.

"Twenty-three (23)." She answered. They really should have already gotten these answers. Right?

"Height and weight?"

"Five, five (5'5), I don't know. Been years since I had gotten my weight check." They should have. Why hadn't they?

"Mother's name, alive?"

" Αελλα, or in English, Aellô. Dead." Ember's voice was cold as she talk about her mother, but her Cheshire smile was still in place. The smile however went cold, it didn't have the easiness it had moments ago.

"Father?"

"Luke. Dead." Her smile grew harsh at the mention of her father and her eyes didn't even hide the darken of her gaze.

"Siblings?"

"One."

"Name?"

" Aδελφός, brother and younger." She answered after calming down. Dr. Lin paused her questions as she wrote down the women's answers and asking for her brother name to be spelled.

"This is the last question I'll be asking, ready?" Dr. Lin asked after a few moments of silence past between them. Ember looked at her for a moment before a minute nod was the doctor's answer.

"Is there anything you wish for me to call you, other than your birth name?"

"Cheshire." Ember's answer was straight forward without a second thought and this brought up a couple of more questions for the doctor. Ember waited for her to leave, but the women didn't.

"What?" Ember asked as the women sat in her thoughts longer than a full minute. Dr. Lin looked up at the female with a thought fill expression and with a sigh, Ember pulled herself up and crossed her legs.

"Ask away." She said when the doc didn't speak for a moment. Dr. Lin looked shock for a moment before nodding.

"I promise after I'm done questioning you, I'll take you back to your ward."

"Than go ahead."

"Cheshire, was those three girl, Chess, Shire, and Cheshire, spilt personalities or were they different?" Dr. Lin asked as her pen was paused over the notebook paper.

Ember was surprised at her question. She was more shock than surprised. How did she know?

"I'll answer until you tell me how you knew." Ember stated with shock deep within her voice. Her smile was huge as she started to like this doctor.

"I noticed it when you were talking to another inmate. Those three worked together as if they were one person." Dr. Lin said after thinking over her thoughts about the girls. Ember nodded her head before speaking.

"You're right. They are one person, they make up me. I only have two spilt personalities." Ember stated. Dr. Lin smiled as the women before started to open up before her.

"Why did they appear if they were you?"

"I was asleep for so long that they just appeared so that I could fit in. Night and Brother were, are, to cold and unfeeling. They couldn't fit in, so those three girls appeared." Ember answered before blinking.

"Alright. I won't ask why, but like I promise, let's get you back to your ward. Now I'm going to have to restrain you. That's just policy, but once we get to your ward, I'll take the jacket off. Okay?" Dr. Lin asked once she was standing. She smiled when a nod came from the women before standing and faced away from the doctor. Locking the straps into place, Dr. Lin turned her around and smiled.

"Once there, you'll have lunch and than get the chance to shower before the group therapy. Afterwards lights out. Sound good?" Dr. Lin opened the door and guide the women out.

"Yes." Ember mumbled as she looked around the room.

Thick doors with padding were wide opened to empty rooms. Ones with their doors closed, she could faintly hear voices. She walked next to the doctor with her eyes ahead of her.

They had past three heavy guarded doors, two wards, until they rounded to the door that lead to her own ward. Once she was inside and the door closed behind the two women, Dr. Lin took her keys out again. She unlocked the straps and pulled the long fabric out of their positions. Once done, she stepped back and let Ember to undo the zipper and buckles in front of the jacket. She went to take it off, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her eyes locked onto her doctor.

"Keep it. A crow told me you've been cold lately." With that Dr. Lin was leading her to the eating area. Than Dr. Lin was gone with a soft good bye and behave. Ember was left in the doorway by herself.

She looked around and noticed that no one had really seen her. With that thought, she slowly made her way to the trays and picked one up with Chess written under it and walked over to a chair.

She took a seat near the window. Waiting for the guys to notice her, she ate slowly. Keeping her eyes on the guys, Ember let her persona Cheshire forward.

"This is thy welcome I get after how many fuckin days?" She called out. One by one the guys head lifted to stare at her. They first noticed the Cheshire smile, than her eyes that shine with childish playfulness, than her bared face.

"Heh haha. Ye faces." She chuckled. The first to move was Edward who had moved faster than the Joker, surprised by the movement, Cheshire grunted as she was pressed into a chest.

"Riddle me this. Riddle me that. What's purple and gray and alive?" Edward called as he was rip away from her. She was pressed into another chest as she was lifted out of her chair. The giggles that shook the frame of her hugger told her that a clown held her.

"Mr. J has ye now." He held her at arms length to look at her. "They didn't hurt ye, did they?"

"No, no. They didn't." She chuckled as she thought back to one time. "They didn't after I χτύπησε (knocked) him out." They both ended up giggling as they pressing into each other to keep each other upright.

"You speak Greek?" The third male, that hadn't hugged her, asked as the clown and female calmed down.

"Vaí (yes)." She answered without looking at him. After Joker placed her back down to giggle some more without her, Cheshire looked over to him. His blue eyes were softer, but that soul wrenching gaze still dissect her, were staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered while playing at the buckles of her jacket. He didn't appear that he heard her, but before she could say it louder, he nodded at her. His hand landed on her shoulders, thin and long like straw, tighten his hold for a second before letting her go. A larger smile spilt across her face before a bell ring.

Two sets of guards walked up to them, gave her a look, before guiding them out of the room. They walked down a long hallway before turning and walking into a large dome sized room.

There were six stalls with walls for a little privacy. Large shower heads hanged from the ceiling with a handled attached to the wall with a mirror, metal, above it.

The guys lead her towards a room off to the side were soaps, towels, and dry set of clothes in little cubby holes against one wall. A long bench sat in front of that wall. Their names were written against a cubby hole that ran to the floor, but everything was section off. One square held soaps, while below it held towels, below that clothes, new pair of shoes, and lastly below that was a basket.

The guys looked between each other as Cheshire found her section. Without thinking much of it, she stripped out of her jacket, laid it against the bench. Her shoes came off next and placed in a square, then her shirt and that went into the basket. Her pants went off and straight for the basket. She looked over her shoulder to stare at the guys until they moved their gazes moved away.

Once she turned back around, the guys shifted their gazes to stare at her as they undressed also. They were slower.

Scars ran down her back, pale and thin criss-crossing and over lapping, but one scar stood out from the most. It ran down her spin like a tattoo and it shape was like a clock. Its hands and numbers on the face of the clock was stuck on the three (3) and five (5). Three-Fifteen (3:15). They were not sure what the time has to do with anything, but the didn't ask. The towel, that she covered with, didn't hide the scars that ran down her legs, long and angry looking scars ran down her thigh before thinning out towards her knees. Below her knees, they were sharper, but deeper. When she turned to walk out, their gazes shifted to her chest. Across her breast scars every size over lapped each other, deep at places, shallow at other places, but harshly placed there. The scars on the back of her legs had also wrapped towards the front and ran down.

Cheshire walked into one of the stalls and kept her back to the guys as they slowly made their way to a stall. She turned the shower head on and was blasted with a ice cold shower. She cursed as she jumped back. There was some giggles at her shock, but the glare she sent stopped them in their tracks.

Shivering, Cheshire washed her face and down her body. She brought the soap back up, after jumping around on one foot, to wash her hair. Scrubbing her roots, Cheshire let the soap be placed onto the stall's wall and washed the rest of her locks. She rinsed the soap out before turning the water off.

She heard the others do the same. Cheshire rubbed the ends of her hair before rubbing her body to get warmed up before walking towards their stuff. She made it there before the guys could see anything and soon dressed in new panties and bra. She wrapped her hair up into the towel before looking at the new clothes. She took the shirt and unfolded it and put it on; the shorts followed soon after. Below her clean clothed was a hair brush and comb.

She took the comb and peeked out of corner of her eyes to see if the guys were covered before taking a seat on the bench. Unwrapping her hair, Cheshire combed the ends before using the towel to scrunch her hair to dry it some more. Once down she threw it over a shoulder. She picked up her jacket and didn't slip it back on.

They were soon lead back towards their ward and told to put on their given clothes.

Cheshire undressed and slipped on a pair of sweats and another over her top. She also threw on the straight jacket and shoes before walking out of her cell. The guys were already waiting for her. They lead her to the group therapy.

They were given a small snack while in therapy due to their shower was placed in their dinner block. Once eaten, the guys shifted around Cheshire and their group therapy was started.

A few minutes before lights out, Cheshire found herself being placed into her cot by one of the guys. A soft thank you left her lips, in Greek, before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Suki- she always have been able to speak Greek. The three girls, Chess, Shire, and Cheshire chose not too speak it, Night doesn't speak often and Brother speaks very little. They all have been able too, its was Embers choice if they could speak it or not. For next question, I hope I have answered it in this chapter. Hint: Night represents someone very close to Ember. Ember dose have the girls memories, just that she been asleep, it takes time for her to sort through it all. The memories are mostly talked about during her one-on-one therapy with . I hope I have answered all your questions. Thank you for your review. Please enjoy!

~ #$%&amp;~

She woke to her own voice. Her screams echoing in the ward, dancing on the walls, mocking her. She was clawing at her skin, the short nails breaking skin.

Three varies of male voices called out towards her. Trying to wake her, but her screams only grew in volume. They threw themselves on the doors, making as much sound as they could. It was not working.

Her eyes shot opened. Her hands went for her eyes, they were inches from them before freezing in the air. She shot up into a sitting position. Her scream trilling off into whimpers. She drew herself into a ball and started rocking. She didn't leave her cell for the next few days.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire took a seat on the floor in the rec room. Her eyes train on a speck of dirt. No one bothered her. She didn't care.

"Mama." She whispered as the ache grew into heart wrenching pain. She started screaming.

Doctors and nurses filled the room to treat her.

They didn't see for the rest of the week.

~ #$%&amp;~

She was in front of her doctor that Monday morning. Her fingers bandaged in white wraps while her face sported Band-Aids. She stared above Dr. Lin's head not saying a word.

"Its her anniversary?" Doc asked softly. She frown as the young women flinched.

"It'll get better."

"Tis been eighteen (18) years." Her voice was raw and shook with each sound. She looked and sounded half dead.

Dr. Lin didn't know what to say.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire was escorted into the room for group therapy. The extra nurses stationed around the room for her. She was walking slowly, dragging her feet to her chair between Joker and Edward.

The guys looked at her. Edward took her wrist in to his hand and gasped. Her wrist was thin, thinner than he thought it should. Her eyes meet his and the dead glow from her gaze had him moving away.

She took her seat.

"Since everyone is here. Let's start." The nurse in charge ordered with her eyes rounding on everyone. Her eyes landed on Cheshire's pale form. With a sweet smile, she called on her to share.

Cheshire didn't speak.

The nurse frowned. She tried again.

Cheshire glare stood colder than Antarctica.

The nurse still didn't back off.

Cheshire gazed slipped away from the nurse and to only fall to her feet. She didn't move until she was forced to move.

Joker kept his gaze on the women with his tongue licking his lips. He was worried, he was looking at a shell of the women he had meet. His brown eyes narrowed as the nurse still trued to get the young women to talk. Than he watched how Cheshire dropped her head. The curls were loose, out of its normal braid, was tangled into a rat's nest. Bandages laid across her face, her hair covering the most damaged, her neck. Her finger tips bleed from the force of clawing at her jacket that she had one of them place around her. He licked his lips as he watch one of nurses take her and walked her round the room.

She looked calmed. Too calm.

Scarecrow felt his eyes train on the women as she past him. He could hear Jonathan whispering about depression and its key points to diagnosis. The ever helpful doctor that Jonathan favored. Scarecrow watched as her hands shook as she tried to fight off another fit. She grew mad and embarrass with herself, at her weakness. For some reason he couldn't stand the sight of her shaking in fear, screaming, or the way she is now. He took no pleasure.

Edward watched as she walked past him on her ties, ever quiet. Her form was stiff, straight as a rod. Her skin sprout new marks covered with bandages. Her smile once big and full, now a shell like her laughter. He clenched his hands, fighting with himself to reach out and keep her in his arms and not let go. He didn't like what she became. Her screams replayed in his mind every time he stopped to think. She took her seat once again.

Not a sound.

The nurse tried again.

Nothing.

And again, again, again, and again. She would not give up.

Cheshire took a breath in, held it as she fought to put the memory in the back of her mind. She tilted her head, the thick bandages coming into vision. No one noticed expect her roommates. Were those new ones? Was she hurting herself again? Will she do it again?

"My mother died today." Her voice emotionless echoed in the room. Therapy was over soon after that.

She was lead back to her cell, her room, the guys followed her. She stopped in the middle of the ward, nurses and inmates surround her. She gaze around the room.

"I'll be better in thy mornin. Ease stop worrying." She whispered before walking to her cell. She fell onto the bed and waited for one of the guys to help her put on her jacket.

Joker walked in a few seconds later, their nurses just waiting at the door with their backs facing them. Joker took the jacket from her thin fingers, he draped it over her shoulders, helping her into the sleeves. He kneeled to buckle the front up, but stopped. There were new marks on her chest.

"Please don't." Cheshire whimpered as Joker touched the thin lines. His brown eyes narrowed as heat filled them. He stared into her dead ones and held them. Cheshire didn't try to look away.

Joker licked his lips. His message received, he finished the straps. He took a step back and almost out the door when Cheshire spoke:

"Thank you, Mr. J." Her voice light, sweet like honey and it didn't belong to the women that sat before him. Her eyes sharp were not the dead ones from seconds before.

"Who ah is you?" Joker asked after turning to face who ever this women have become.

"Her reminder. Her nightmare." Was the replied he had got for his question. Than the women before him was asleep. Shallow breaths, but deep and steady. He walked out.

~ #$%&amp;~

Golden mane of curls fell over shoulders as she leaned over a small child. Her skin a pale tan that stretched down long, smooth legs. Golden eyes smiled with warmth as she kissed child's forehead.

The child's eyes blinked opened, a scene of horror had her screaming. Her screams woke the three inmates that shared her cell.

She gasped awake.

"Cheshire?" Edward's soft voice whispered against her ear as she fell into his chest. She cried as she called out for her mother. Edward felt uncomfortable, but tried to sooth her. Joker and Scarecrow stood a few meters away from them, whispering with each other.

"She had said that?" Scarecrow asked after Joker had explain what had shook him last night.

"Yeah." He licked his lips looking down at the sobbing mess. He didn't move his gaze away even when Scarecrow moved away to think.

Edward look at the Joker hoping that he would help. He was disappointed. With a sigh, Edward brought the women's face away from his chest. Their eyes meet.

"It would help if you talked about it." Edward said softly as he started to run his thumb over her eyes to stop the tears. She blinked.

"There. Can, this Riddler, get a smile?" He asked with a smile. A shy smile lifted the corners of her lips, but it was better than before. Joker stood over them now and felt a spark of something start to rear its ugly head due to Edwards closeness to his women. He froze in mid-lick at that thought. He flung himself away from the two and didn't care of the stares he got from his action.

Edward looked away from the mad man to look down at the women in his lap. He hugged her without thinking of it and the two sperate glares shot his way made a chill grow down his spin.

"I watched my mother die." Cheshire's voice was soft and raspy with tiredness. Everyone looked down at the women as she continue speaking. "She's dead cause of me." Everyone wonder way. "I killed her." It was softly said that they all most didn't hear her. She was sobbing once again against Edwards chest. The other two didn't mind it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes tried to stay on the page, but after rereading the same word, nevermore, for the sixth time, he stopped. His blue eyes glanced over to the women with hidden worry that he and Johnathon shared. Scarecrow placed the book onto the table and closed it.

His eyes never left the women. She seemed better, but to their eyes she was not. Her hands still shook, skin paler than her normal tone, her eyes dazed that's not due to the drugs, and her smile. Her smile a hollow of that cheerful, playful, Cheshire smile that he loved.

He blinked. Love? Why would he love her smile. He should feel the thrill, the gleeful spark at her fear, at her pain. Instead he felt hollow, just as hollow as her smile.

His eyes zeroed on her face. There were new bandages around her cheeks, above her eyebrow, near her ears. She been clawing at herself again and he DID NOT like it and that frighten him.

Why does he care? Why should he care? She hasn't done anything worthy for his worry, but why was she different? Why? Why? Why, was the question and he didn't know the answer too.

The ward's door opened and he didn't glance over. He did when a voice that sounded like her brother echoed around the ward.

'So that's why we are locked in here.' Scarecrow thought as the man walked towards the women who had been placed in the middle of the ward in the last ten minutes . He took a closer to the man, determine to see what made these to related.

Black hair, shaggy around his ears, loose curls like waves reached his shoulders. Pale tan color skin with a few scars could be seen, but were not self inflected. Long lanky arms were covered in a black long sleeve shirt that was just hanging at his waist. Low raiding jeans hug his hips and playfully hugged the slender legs of the man. His eyes were a deep golden yellow and he watched as the women flinched away from him.

Scarecrow felt rage swell in his gut and he could only watch on.

Black took a step closer and kneeled before his sister. He laid a hand onto her knee and lifted her chin so that they could see each other.

"Ember." His voice was thick, his eyes warm with love, but his eye color reminded of her mother. Oh her sweet mother.

"Why do ye do this?" He asked her as he laid his chin onto her knee. "Destroying yeself won't bring her back." He knew what happened next, but he still flinched at the pain. Her blunt nails broke in to his shoulder, he felt the blood soak his shirt.

"I must..." She whispered as she pressed her fingers in to his shoulder harder. Black watched as a nurse came closer and he shook his head. The nurse stopped in her tracks.

"No. No you don't." Black pressed his other hand against her cheek. Soft feather like touches were always hard for him, but for her...

"Mama." She whispered.

"Everything will be okay. Guess what baby brother brought with him?" He asked as he helped her stand. He brought her over to his school bag. He held it opened for him.

She looked down into the bag without really seeing. With thin fingers, she reached in. She wrapped her fingers around a small picture frame. The only thing in the bag.

She stared at the women in there.

Long golden curls fell to her waist, a white hat sat upon her head, blocking the sun from her face, golden whiskey color eyes stared back. A smile, large with happiness, graced the women's lips and brighten her entire standing body. A sun dressed was placed over her body, showing of the amazing baby bump she wore with proudly. Long legs went for miles upon miles to bare feet. Next to her was a little girl with raven color locks that were pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes mix matching, purple and gray, shine with her Cheshire like smile as she hugged the women's leg. She wore a purple sun dressed and also bare foot, she had always wanted to be just like mama.

Tears fell onto the glass protector.

"See sister. She's happy. You're making her sad when you hurt yourself." Black said as he give the picture to his sister.

"I be better." She promised the picture. She kissed it lightly before handing it back to her brother.

"You're welcome." Black smiled.

She was smiling the next day.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire broke into a yawn as she took her seat in front of her doctor. She smiled softly as she stretched out her legs.

"Morning." Dr. Lin said with her own smile.

"Morning."

"I see your doing better."

"Saw mama." Cheshire mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you did. Would you like to continue where we left off last time?" Doc asked as she opened her notebook. Cheshire nod, but kept her eyes closed.

"Is there anything you like to talk about?"

"Chess had gone and broke a guys arm when he tried to force himself on me." Cheshire said as the memory was brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, what happened?" Dr. Lin asked as she wrote it down.

"Chess was with a few friends she had made in class," Cheshire mumbled as she remembered these friends. Cowards, she thought. "They ran when the group of guys walked up."

"Where were you?"

"Narrows, Chess was experimenting, before you ask I don't know." Cheshire waited until doc was done writing. "They surrounded me, but now that I think about...the suppose friends might have set me up." She remembered their fear filled screams. "Yeah, they did set me up." She mumbled as the thrill of their fear made her high, higher than the meds she was on.

Dr. Lin wrote it down, trying to keep without asking any questions. Last time she done that, Cheshire had accused her of not caring and wanted her out of hair faster. Doc had to rescheduled.

"One of the guys trapped me between his body and the wall. I think I was shock more than frighten. I had wanted to laugh, but I think that was Cheshire's thoughts on the situation." She continue without a second of breath. A smile of pure thrill of the thought had her laughing with broken giggles of joy. She loved that thought.

"He had said something and I wasn't listen, Chess was auguring with Shire. She wanted to teach him a lesson. His breath had been close to my face, Cheshire had enough and broke the guys nose with enough force to drop him on his ass. She had asked in Greek 'Χριστέ μου, ποτέ ακούσει για μια μέντα αναπνοής' which mean 'jeez, ever heard of a breath mint?' Chess had took back control just in time to avoid his fist." Cheshire smiled as she spoke Greek, she had missed it.

"She beaten them to a bloody pulp before leaving." She finished as the memory was still fresh in her mind. Cheshire watched as the pen went flying across the paper and waited for it to stopped. Dr. Lin looked back up at the younger women with a smile so that she could continue.

"Last night I dreamt of Shire and Cheshire hidden away in some old warehouse. I don't know why, but they were there for something. I could hear someone screaming, they were frighten." Cheshire tilted her head and placed it in her open palm. She wasn't really there in the office. She was seeing something else.

"Shire and Cheshire had always worked together, Chess always liked it that way."

"What would have happened if all three girls worked together?" Dr. Lin asked carefully. This might give her the clue as to why Ember woke up.

"I would have been in their place. The three girls were me in a since, Night had made them hoping that it would help me get over mother's death. What it did was kept me away from reality, not having to face the real world." She answered.

"I hear their screams, they're afraid of a scarecrow. They scream that name. Shire felt cold chills as if watching them and Cheshire had left before they could be caught." Cheshire closed her eyes as the dream woke deep within and with it a memory. She blinked in surprised.

"Now that explains it." She mumbled as she went to stand. "I'm done for the day, doc. Same time next week." She walked out with a nurse hot on her heels.

Cheshire walked into the rec room and went straight for Scarecrow, who sat in a chair near a window with a book in his hands. She reached him and gripped the book in her hands and ripped it away from his grip.

"How dare you gas me!" She cried out as she glared hotly at him. He didn't know what she was talking about.

Joker and Edward looked on with shock at the free show.

"What are you talking about, Cheshire?" Scarecrow's voice was cool and control just like the doctor's who's mind he control. Cheshire couldn't believe that he wouldn't...

"Can't πιστεύω (believe) ye forgot!" Cheshire threw the book across the room, nearly hitting Joker's head. Joker licked his lips, loving how hot she looked angry.

" αλαζονεία σας φτάσει σε νέα επίπεδα! (your arrogance reaches new levels.)" Her Greek stronger in anger and she didn't care if he could understand her or not. "How can you forget! Ye said you wouldn't ξεχνάμε μια τέτοια όμορφη κραυγή (forget such a pretty scream.)" Switching between the two was always easier than just staying with one or the other in her anger.

Scarecrow had watched as his book flew out of her hands in her anger and almost hit that clown before he refocus on the women. She had started to yell at him in Greek than switching, he only took it. As it is, he couldn't understand her.

'That first part sounded like an insult.' The smooth voice of Johnathan Crane whispered in his mind.

'The entire speech sounds like an insult.' Scarecrow stated as he watch the women start to trill of her rant. His eyes narrowed as the women went to pull him out of his chair by his shirt.

Scarecrow chuckled as he pushed her off of him and than with speed with his lanky arm shot out to grip her against the wall. They glare at each other.

"I do not like to be insulted, be in a different language. If you were to insult me, I would really like to understand." His voice deep with his anger and he pressed himself up against her. He trapped her with his body. His form larger and lanky with long arms and legs, she couldn't move or get out.

"I don't take kindly to being forgotten, Scarecrow." She whispered harshly, her fingers digging into his arms. She was trying to get him off of her, but no mater where she pressed, he wouldn't move.

Her body felt familiar under his. The way they fit that his body remembered, had him growing with need. He watched her eyes, the dilated pupils dark with hidden need and he shook.

She felt his body pressed against hers, she remembered when she had returned to the warehouse the next night. How it felt and her body remembered that he had took the control from her.

The need for control.

She smirked.

She pushed and pressed herself against him, her chest against his. Her hands around his shoulders, her mouth close to his ear.

"Your need of control. You're afraid to loose control, Scarecrow." She whispered before slipping her body out from under his.

Shock had stiffen his limbs, letting her go. He had hid it well. Than he remembered. The feel of her body as she kicked, her pretty screams of whimpers and pleas took over his mind. He turned to face her and the glare he had gotten should have frozen him place. It would have if he was a lesser man.

"How could I forget?" He asked as a smile lifted his lips just the slightest. He chuckled darkly with his need to hear her screams again, but he stopped. The sudden thought of her screams from weeks ago had him fearing her. Fearing for her.

He didn't want to hear her fear filled screams, but he wanted to hear...

He didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"Do you still wish to hear me scream?" The voice that had asked had him shocked. It was different. It was of sweeten honey, thick, misty, and raspy and the sound still came from the women. He faced her and the eyes looking at him were not that playful women he came to know, but of someone else.

"Who?" Scarecrow asked and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Joker and Edward looked between man and women. They didn't know what was going on. Was Scarecrow frighten? Afraid of this women?

"Ah~" She sang softly, her smile filling her face. Cold and emotionless. "I had hope you wouldn't forget." She tilted herself towards him and she tilted her head to the side. Her bangs covered her left eye and her smile reminded everyone of Cheshire. Something was hidden there, they didn't know who or what was hidden deep within that smile.

"You. Heard. Me. Scream." Between each word there was a pause. She chuckled as her eyes creased the body before her. Even in her induced fear he was a looker and now clear of mind, she wanted him.

Than just as sudden her appearance, she was gone with her eyes rolling back. Her body went limp and fell to the ground. No one reached her in time.

They were in shock.

~ #$%&amp;~

"You all are avoiding me!" Cheshire called out at lunch the third day that Edward particularly ran from her when she sat down. She glared around the room and sighed when all they did was avoid eye contact.

"Why are you so scared of me?" She questioned softly. The guys looked between each other, seeing if one of them would speak up on what happened about a week ago.

"We're not scared, haha." Edward spoke up first. His laugh weak and Joker glared at him at his weak attempt.

"Yeah Snow White. What gave you, uh, that idea?" Joker asked as he smiled at her, trying to be his usual med induced happiness. It looked like it wasn't doing any good. He flinched at her gaze.

Scarecrow sighed as he took a seat next to her. He did not flinch when she look at him. He did not. Nope...don't judge him, he did. He did flinch.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did. Please." She sounded weak and of the urge of crying. Joker felt his resolve break and dropped his tray on the table and slumped into the chair in front of her. He gave her a weak smile.

Edward felt like crying, but smiling to hide that he was scared, he sat down next to Joker. Even on her meds, she could be act a lot like Joker. What would she been if she wasn't on them? Would she been just like the the Joker, or worst?

She smiled her Cheshire smile.

~ #$%&amp;~

Night made her way towards the old battered door with a blank face. Her eyes narrow as she opened the door. Darkness engulfed the room. The wood under her feet were creaking, windows cracked, curtains old and moldy hung on old rusted rods. Night walked further into the room.

Sitting in the dark was a young women chained to the floor. Her raven colored curls hung around her, hiding her face. Pale skin red and blotchy around her wrists and ankles. Skin littered with thin, white lines, scars. Her head lifted and their eyes meet.

Her eyes were two different colors, dark purple like wine and gray like ash, stared upwards into the taller women's eyes. The Cheshire smile showed teeth sharpen to points. Her head tilted to the side as she tried to stand.

"You are not getting out." Night hissed with a sneer. The women froze in her movements.

"Ye think?" Her voice sweet like honey, musky like old book pages, misty like water viper. Her eyes blindly looked towards the other women.

"I will get out." Her voice was thick with a Greek accent. Her body stretched upwards, long and unfruitful legs brought her inches from the taller women's height.

Night flung herself back a step to avoid the sudden movement.

Looking at the women's body, Night flinched. Bone, and more bone was seen through the thin fabric of her shirt like dress.

"I will and they'll regret waking dear old Ember." The women sneered.

Night walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Joker watched the young women pace the length of the room. Her eyes flashing with hidden light as she kept mumbling to herself. Her stand shaky as she turned from one wall to walk towards another. Than a sudden huff of frustration left her lips and she gripped her hair. She pulled hard on the strands, she let out a small cry at the sharp pain. Joker licked his lips thinking of something else that could get her to cry out.

Cry his name out.

She started to pace once again and she seemed to be more upset. Her hands were still wrapped around her hair and pulling at times. Her irritation was known the moment she had sit down next to him. Her words low that he couldn't hear and he was already trying to lean in to hear.

"Night, you can't...what do...stand? How can...no, no...can't be..." She whispered as she sighed out. Looking over to her side, Joker's gaze meet hers.

"So, uh, problem?" He questioned once he noticed her looking. Her curls were brushed and in a side braid while her bangs fell into her face. Hiding her eyes and more importantly her scars. He loved her eyes, her scars, but eyes more.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' in that one word with a smile. Her gaze and actions told him that she wasn't really there with him.

"I hope not." She mumbled when she leaned into his shoulder. She repeated it as her thoughts ran from her.

"Why say, uh, that?" He question, hoping that she would answer him. It was no such luck, she had fallen asleep against him, again. He sighed as he tried to focus on the drama before him.

It was two seconds later that his gaze fell to the top of her head. Her hair flirted with his scar cheek, her breath fluttered against his jaw line, and her close eyes were facing the nook of his neck. His hand ghosted over her shoulder and sat on her shoulder. He pulled her against him and just sat there.

Her chest straddled his side as her knees pressed into his thigh while he found a better position to move into. Having her close was different. It brought unwanted emotions. Attachment, attraction, his need to possess her, to control her.

It wasn't going to end well either of them.

Joker watched her sleep. Dark eye lashes kiss lightly against soft cheeks, natural blushing red made said cheeks rosy, lips full and kissable parted just the slightest. Her breath ghosted of his skin, goosebumps scattered across his skin. Pale, snow white pale, skin litter with self and not self inflected scars. He let his fingers run over her skin in light touches that he wasn't known for.

She made him soft, human, a man.

"Copping a feel?" Someone asked behind him, just in his ear. Joker jumped with a glare towards the speaker.

"Eddie~." He singed with fake cheeriness. Joker glared and licked lips as Edward sat down next to him. His long frame leaned over the prince of crime to stare at the sleeping female.

"Sleeping again?" Edward whispered so that he would wake her. The last time one of them woke up, Scarecrow had gotten a black out, Joker a busted lips, and he a broken nose.

They didn't argue while she slept.

Joker nod at the Riddler's question as Scarecrow sat down on the coffee table that the nurses had screwed down after Cheshire had another of her episodes.

Night is not a morning person, nor Brother.

Scarecrow looked between the sleeping women and the draped arm around her. He ignored the two other males and just glared at the offending limb.

"Scarecrow, hello?" Joker sang out as he waved his hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"What?" He snapped at the clown. It was the clown's arm that he wants to burn to a bloody crisp of ashes. Joker only lifted his brow at the moody doctor.

"Dose she wake up at night?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes on the sleeping women. He was making sure she didn't wake from their voices. Personally he didn't want to reset his nose again.

"No." Scarecrow answered the clown's question with a glare deep and promising death. He didn't want to feel this burning need to protect the women from this man.

'Jealousy.' Johnathan stated in his mind. Scarecrow glares harder, hoping to kill the clown.

"She's waking up." Edward whispered as said women was indeed waking up. Her eyes cloudy with sleep was looking at them, judging them. They felt uneasy with her stare. Her smile had them moving away from her, their bodies moving in never forgotten motions of defense. She sat up, her head tilted, watching them eerily.

"Oh, who do we, uh, have?" Her voice sound like honey, raspy, sweet just like all the other times. Each time they were placed in a bed in the hospital at Gotham General.

"Let's, ah, have...some fun!" She called out with giggles between 'have' and 'some'. She moved towards them with a smile as large as Cheshire from Alice in Wonderland. Her eyes danced with emotions that rocked her core into freezing her in mid-step. She looked at them, really looking at them.

Her mix matching eyes stayed on the man whose hair is a acid green, fading, blonde hair falling into dark chocolate brown eyes that reminded her of someone.

"Do I know ye?" She asked him while her hand laid against her chin in 'I'm thinking' position. She didn't get an answer, but her eyes drifted over him, trying to remember.

"No, no, no. It couldn't be..." She trilled off as eyes narrowed and she moved forward. She was faster than the man and her hands pressed against his cheeks. Her finger, middle finger, played with the cheek scars there. He tried not to flinch, but at her touch, he twitched.

She brought his face closer to her, she still had to stand on her toes to reach him. Inches from her face, she stared into his eyes.

"Not him. Not him." She whispered, not letting go. She kept her finger on the scars and with an action that surprised everyone, she brought him even closer.

Joker felt a soft touch against his lips, but when his eyes saw what was, he shot up into a sitting position. He felt sore from ribs down and his head was having a pounding party without his consent. He lifted his hand to run his fingers into his hair, but a click, clack stopped him within seconds. He looked down at his arm and groaned.

How did he get here, here as in Gotham General?

He fell back into the bed and tried to remember. He was watching a drama, Cheshire...

"Cheshire." He groaned out with promises of getting back at her.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked down the dark hall towards the abandon one story house. Her gaze sharp and narrow as she opened the door. Far away in a distance memory, she could hear screams and yells that echoed around the halls and a soaring pain down her thighs as finger dug into her hips. Shaking out of the memory, Cheshire walked further into the building, darkness surround her, hugging her like a lover and she felt the chills of fear climb up her spine.

Further and further she went. The old stains stood out against the wood, she knew how each stain came to be. Further and further. Carpet flung to one corner, an old ratty mattress in another corner, her old dear papa's room. His play room. Further and further. Old door off its hinges laid against a wall, mattress and box frame against another wall, large opened window on another, mama's art room. Further and further. She came to a room that was broken off from the main house, wood creak with each step she took inside. A large window, covered with curtains, bed and metal frame below it, walls bare of any personal things.

Her room.

Cheshire stopped just before a corner that the littlest of light shine upon. Her eyes stared at the floor, at the chain that was screwed into the wood. A pale, dirty foot was held inside the metal band, a leg thin and bone was stretched out. She forced herself to look up over the boney figure to the body's face. Eyes so much like hers stared back at her. A Cheshire smile large lifted dry lips and its teeth shown between its lips.

Cheshire kneeled before it. She waited for the other to kneel. She didn't wait long.

"Night was right. Your moving." She said after she watched the women before her kneel. She did it in one easy motion and her form was gaining weight. Cheshire felt sick.

"Don't hurt them." She whispered as her voice became small.

"What's the fun of that?" It questioned with deep laughter sounding her voice. Cheshire didn't touch it, didn't breath, didn't do anything.

Did not react.

"We will not hurt them. Will not, you and I." She ordered, her voice small, but strong. The laughter stopped.

"Oh, ah, huh, haha." Her voice raspy with a chill. Cheshire still didn't react.

"We will not hurt them." Cheshire said, she reached out, gripped the thin face into her hands. "But, I didn't say we couldn't destroy the others."

Matching smiles spilt across both lips.

They wanted a better Ember, let them see who she truly is.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire woke slowly with a large yawn over taking her face. She didn't like visiting that darker part of her mind. She rose from her cot, stretching out. She wonder if Joker is going to return today.

She waited for someone to open her door, couple minutes later, she was walking out towards the ward's eating area. She kept her distance from the other two males, Cheshire felt the darker side of her wake and start to walk around. She heard the chains rattle against the wood before settling down.

Night was not happy, nor was Brother.

Cheshire took a tray and walked over to a chair. She sat her tray down before taking a seat her self. She shoveled the mush into her mouth, breathing through her nose, and pausing at times to take a drink. She heard the guys sit next to her, but didn't make a sound.

Everything became routine.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker flick the cuff off his wrist after hearing the faint click of the lock releasing. His smile bright with childish glee, Joker fling the blankets off his legs and swung said legs over the edge of the bed.

He stopped for a second when his bedroom door opened and the nurse that walked in froze at the sight of him. In motion before the nurse could scream for help, Joker broke her neck. With a smile, he dragged her body over to the bed and closed the door with his foot.

"Noth... Ing against, uh, you sweet pea." Joker mumbled with a sweeten smile like honey. He lifted her body to place her on the bed and looked down at her. Than looked down at himself.

"Well..." He singed as he looked back at the nurse. He stripped her out of her uniform, covered her up, he threw the hospital gown off of his body. It messily laid across the nurse's covered body.

With a big sigh of enjoyment, Joker slipped the uniform on. Walking over to the mirror, he slipped the hat on before walking out.

Kept his head down and he was out at one of the side exits.

He had a breakout to orchestra.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SUKI: CHESHIRE WENT TO THE DARKER PART OF HER MIND BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN ON MEDS. THE PERSONALITIES ARE BEING FORCED AWAY, OR THEY'RE BEING BLOCKED BY THE MEDS SHE'S TAKING. REMEMBER THE MALE PERSONALITY WHEN CHESS, CHESHIRE, AND SHIRE HAD MEET NIGHT, WELL THE MALE WAS BROTHER, BUT HIS NAME IS IN GREEK WHICH MEANS BROTHER. I HOPE EVERYTHING IS EXPLAIN. THANK YOU FOR REVIEW.

PLEASE ENJOY.

"Boss?" A voice called through the door while he walked out the bathroom. Water dropping to his shoulders due to his soak green hair, he walked over to the door. He gripped the edge of a knife he picked up off the stand, he opened the door while licking his lips.

"What do you want?" Each word careful spoken, a promise for a painful death richen the growl that each word was pronounced with. He smiled with giggles shaking his frame, be waited for a painful second before his short temper forced him to grip the shirt of the man and being him closer with the knife pressed against the length of the adam apple.

"Well?" He sang with glee sweetening that one word with innocence that a child possesses. His eyes narrowed knowing why the other won't answer him.

"Its the scars, right? Want know how I got them?" He wondered with his expression like a lost puppy.

"N-n-no. There is som-someone asking for ye." The man spit out with wide eyes. He breathed once he was let go, but grunted in pain. He gasped for breath as his boss walked past him.

He walked down the hall with glee and with a skip in his step, he made his way down the stairs. His men moved out of his way and when he stood in the middle of the entrance hall, he cracked a smile with falling to his side laughter. He thought of a good punch line.

"Joker." A voice to his right sounded with disbelief. Joker lifted his head to the owner if said voice with eyes shining brightly as childish fun and lifted a brow.

He stared.

And stared...

And stared some more.

"Who, uh, would be?" He questioned as he just stared at the figure. The figure was of six foot and dark dirty blonde hair that curled around small ears and green, the darkest green, eyes that reminded him of the Amazon. Tan skin stretched out over a swimmer's build and long legs for track. He wore a bright orange shirt with a blue jean jacket that held odd pins of bands against his right pocket. His jeans were loose and hanging just below his waist, but above his hips. His shoes a black skater brand name that he didn't know.

What had him staring though was not the way he dressed, or the figure's body, but of the ink that laid just below his eyes. Fashioned like a clock's face, but broken, and shaped like a pocket watch was done in plain black.

"Rabbit." His voice was light with a sweetness known as innocence. His eyes held childish glee and his constant movement was different.

"Rabbit?" Joker asked with a smirk as he watch. He heard the other man gathering to see this Rabbit, but no one spoke for long moments.

"Yup." Rabbit popped the 'P' with a tilt of his head to the side. His eyes looking darker. Joker felt a chill of excitement run up his spine. Rabbit only smiled.

"Well, I'll be the damn. Rabbit? Why are you doing here?" A voice cried out as someone came down the stairs with bare feet. There was a thumped with a following cruse just as someone landed onto the main floor.

"No need to through yourself, Lil Red." Rabbit husky voice flitter through the air as amber colored eyes meet his.

"Little?" Red questioned as he step up next to the Joker. Red was done in red from the large red flower in his shoulder length hair to his red hoodie with black wolf howling at the moon, down to red skinny jeans and tennis.

"Who ye calling little, Rabbit?" Red questioned with his eyebrow lifted just the slightest. "Dressed in the dark?" Rabbit glanced down at himself, patting his clothes down. What was wrong with them?

"I'm here to see Joker, not you Red." Rabbit stated when he looked back up. His eyes were narrowed, hot with anger, but he was hurt by the comment. He didn't dressed in the dark. The smirk that Red wore told him that the other knew what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't." Red mumbled as Rabbit started to speak. Their eyes meet.

"You're not the boss." Rabbit stated with his hands in a fist. If he could get away with, he would be stomping his feet.

"You can't even be on time." Red stated with his amber color eyes narrowing into a chilling glare. Joker looked between the two with giggles slipping into the room.

"Hehe, why you, uh, here?" Joker asked before the two could get into a fight. He's just might let them go at.

Might be a good show.

"I want the job." Rabbit stated with an off smile that gave the Joker excitement shivers. Red snorted to hide his chuckles. Joker looked like he wanted to laugh, but a strange expression over took his features. He was calm and business like, Rabbit didn't know if he should be afraid or be laughing.

"Why?" Joker asked Rabbit with his knife in hand and twirling it. Rabbit watched the knife with one eye and the other eye on Red, who was laughing as if it was the punch line of a real bad joke.

"I can hack into anything." Rabbit said as the laughter came to stop. Red stared up at the taller man and sighed. He knew how true that sentence is.

"Prove it." Joker challenged. Rabbit looked over at Red with a smirk before pulling him away from the Joker's side and dragging him out the door.

"Sure. If you want, you can follow or not." Rabbit said over his shoulder. "I'm running late." He mumbled as he got into a car after shoving Red into the back seat. Two seconds later the passenger side door opened up. Rabbit looked over with a glance and smirk before driving off.

They drove about an hour out of town, coming to a stop before a two story home with an off cream white painted bricks, royal blue shutters and a lush land of grass. Nestled between the deck and stairs was a varies of colors, bright and warm, flowers that ranged from all kinds of flowers even those not native to the land. When they walked in, it was set like any other home. The living area was done in warm colors that brighten the room. There was a couch, love seat, and a recliner arranged around the large flat screen TV and coffee table. Lamps the told of vintage stood on the end tables with drink coasters next to them.

The kitchen and diner room were next to each other towards the back of the house. The kitchen was done in rich wine red that reminded Joker of Red's amber colored eyes. New appliances felled up one wall, leaving the stove on the other wall. Cabinets line the floor and upper half of the wall while an island separate the kitchen and diner room. The diner room only had one large old fashioned table that fit six or more people. Just across there was a large stair way that lead them upstairs.

However, Rabbit by passed the stairs to step behind it. Red followed with thin lips as his eyes roam the open space. Joker took his time to follow as he was still looking at the vase of flowers sitting in the middle of the room. Large, bloomed, vary of red flowers.

"Welcome home, Red." A voice to their left sounded in the large open space of the basement. Joker looked over there with narrow eyes of wonder.

A female in blues and white looked back at them. Her eyes dark raven black were staring at Red who had stopped walking at her voice. Her hair a mousy brown fell around her waist in straight locks, it was pulled to one side with a low ponytail of a blue ribbon. She wore a royal blue long sleeve that fell to her elbows, a white vest that remind the Joker of a bartender, around her bust like a corset and fell to her hips. At her waist was her blue sleeve shirt tucked into a matching blue high waist dress pants that were made like skinny jeans around her legs were tucked into white knee high boots.

"Alice." Red mumbled before going towards her. Joker watched them hug each other before his gaze move towards Rabbit.

"Oi Rabbit! You're late!" Another voice shouted before them. Joker looked over to see a French descent male in browns and gold.

"Sorry, sorry, Clock." Rabbit sounded sorry, but his body language told a different story. Clock snorted before pulling Rabbit to a seat and shoving a keyboard into his lap.

"Get to work." Clock looked over towards the Joker with a raise brow before looking over to Red. Has gaze landed on Rabbit and before he could ask, Rabbit was answering.

"Cheshire friended Joker. I thought I could get them in before that place could noticed. Red was already there, thought I bring him home before Alice or Wolf went out to find him." Rabbit unwrapped a sucker and popped it into his mouth before his fingers started to type lazily on the key board.

"I see. Now why would you bring him here?" Clock started to move around the room, moving papers, gather this and that, before plopping a chair next to Rabbit. Clock looked over towards the Joker with a raised brow and pulled him over.

"You can watch from here. Oh don't touch anything." Than Clock was gone.

Rabbit didn't answered as his fingers hit a number and the first bank on their list of the day came across his screen.

~ #$%&amp;~

Rabbit threw another stick at the screen and popping another sucker in while one if his hands still on the key board. His keys never left the screens as he typed and typed.

"Cheshire faster you know." Joker looked over to Red who had sat down next to him after an hour went by. There was a pause in the typing, but continue.

"Cheshire was the one to build this club. She helped all of us and gave us new names. She loved giving names." Red chuckled that last few words as a cup landed in front of him. Joker glanced at the cup in front of him than to the female who sat it down. She had took a seat before him.

"We all can help. Well, maybe not Red." Alice joked with raven haired male. Amber eyes rolled.

"I can fight." Red mumble.

"Why you, uh, named after fairy tails?" Joker asked. He was strangely calm. Very calm. It wasn't like him.

Has he changed?

"Because their names that have been looked up too for years. Cheshire wanted us to be reminded of times, old and new, could be harsh on all of us. She wanted to tell a story, a story where everyone gets a fair tail ending." Rabbit spoke with a pause of popping in another candy. Rabbit had glanced at them before his screens flashed a red sign.

"Well looky here." Rabbit laughed as his fingers typed out a series of numbers and letters. "Time to play, maybe this time I won't get my head cut off." He mumbled as his eyes ran over the codes.

Joker watched like a childish first toy.

"Don't over do it." Red scolded as he also watched, but his fingers were twitching as if he wanted to join in. Alice just giggled as she sip her drink.

"Over do it? Think you could do better?" Rabbit asked without thinking. Red stood up and sat down at the chair next to the man and gripped the key board before fingers typed out a road of numbers. On the screen, a black wolf leaped onto the screen its red cape hanged around it shoulders danced around the numbers. It settle down next to the white rabbit wearing a red vest and pocket watch in his paw before the two man looked at each other.

"Play nice." Alice singed.

"Tell the two, be ready in week of time." Joker said as he stood while watching the two man.

"Well do, Joker. Oh, do come back." Alice smiled at him while another female had walked him out and drove him back into town.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire lifted her head off her open palm and sat up with her head tilted to the side. She could hear a faint cluck as if someone was tapping against something. Confused, she stood and listen. Listening hard, Cheshire slowly made her way towards the door and stopped. She pressed her cheek against it, but the tapping was louder as if someone was walking towards her cell. She step back and waited.

Her eyes widen before laughing deeply.

Cheshire waited for the door to open before throwing herself onto the body before her. She rubbed her face into the figure's chest and held on tightly.

"Cheshire." Her name whispered against her ear was raspy and soft as if they had just woke up.

"Wolf." She whispered before letting him go. Warm chocolate brown eyes gaze down at her while the tapping continue.

"Rabbit and Red?" She questioned as the other two cells opened. Wolf nod his head. Cheshire smiled before her eyes meet the sleepily riddle maker and the fear king before pulling away from the warm chest.

"Scarecrow, Edward." Cheshire called out softly to bring them closer to her. They walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Wolf meet Riddler and Scarecrow." She mentioned who was who before having Wolf guide them out.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as the hided behind another wall as another group of guards ran past them. Cheshire looked over the wall and motion for them to go before.

"Joker gathered a play." Wolf answered as he pulled Cheshire to his chest to block Ber from head butting with an inmate. Edward shot out and knocked him out. Scarecrow dragged his body away before following them.

"Play?" Scarecrow wondered.

"Break out." Scarecrow and riddle master said at the same time while looking at each other. Cheshire nod her head before looking at the door blocking their way. She motion for the ear piece that Wolf had and placed it in her ear.

-Cheshire.- The voice of Red came through with a soft chuckle. She could her giggles also.

-Open the door.- She ordered. The door unlocked and they walked through.

There were man everywhere they looked.

It was controlled chaos.

Joker.

-Go to your right.- Anther voice came through her ear piece. She followed the directions she was given.

-Keep straight. Pause and than left.- The voice ordered just as a door unlocked. They were kept out of the fighting and the guards way. Cheshire rounded up towards a heavy metal door that was locked. She waited about two minutes before it was unlocked.

As they took the left, they came to the back door of Arkham Asylum.

-Take the right and I'll be waiting for you, Cheshire.- Cheshire took the right and came upon to a large SVU that was red. She opened the door and was greeted to a large smile and cheers.

"Rabbit." She cried out as she hugged him.

Scarecrow looked between the two and glare. Edward looked between the two and noticed the ring that this Rabbit person was wearing. Edward pushed Scarecrow further into the SVU and followed him.

Cheshire looked at the two man in inmate uniforms and smiled. She sat down in a chair and swirled around to face a large screen.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheshire woke with the light fluttering through the curtains in her bedroom. With a groan, throwing the blanket over her legs, she stood up. The purple long sleeve shirt raised in her stretch. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the kitchen. Stepping down to the raised floor, she kicked at her discarded clothes, she turned on the coffee pot. She worked her way over to the fridge and pulled out a small container of cream cheese and bag of bagels. She placed them on the counter, Cheshire took the toaster and popped in two bagel sides in. She stretched once again just as she grab for a cup.

The toaster popped, the cup filled with coffee (with cream and sugar), she lathered the toasted bread with cream cheese before sitting down at the island. She took two bites in the bread before reaching for the orange bottle of pills, the ones that Rabbit and Red keep stealing, and popped the white lid off. Taking one out and placing the lid back on it and locking it, Cheshire rolled the white pill in her hand.

-Do it- A sly voice whispered in her mind. -It'll teach them to not ever make you better- It continue with promises.

Cheshire blinked, shook her head, and forced that side of her to the back of her mind. She popped the pill and sallowed dryly. She sipped at the coffee before biting into the bagel again.

"Silence." She mumbled as she stood to place her plate and cup into a sink. She prodded over to her stereo and turned it on. Full blast, she made her way towards her was room. Once inside the white room, she glanced over to the basket hanging on the wall. Towels were there with her bra and panties that she placed there from the night before.

She turned to the shower and opened the door. Turning the warm water on, Cheshire stripped out of her shirt and panties and threw them in a laundry basket (next to the door) and stepped under the water fall of warm water. Off to the side there was a wide tooth comb, she picked it up after her hair was dripping wet and combed the long wet straighten strands before placing it back. Washing and rinsing her soaps out of the locks, she pulled it up into a large clip and washed her body.

She stepped out, after turning the water off, wrapped a towel around her and let her hair down. Cheshire ran her finger through the wet strands of hair as she reach out for leave in conditioner. Spraying it in, she placed it back and dried off.

Cheshire took the royal blue bra, with fancy lace on the cups and straps, and put it on. Her matching panties followed before she was walking out. During her shower, her place had been picked up and the music had been turned low. She noticed, but didn't care, walked over to her closet and searched through it. She pulled a long sleeve shirt colored black with royal blue birds flying across her back, shoulder to shoulder, and slipped it on. Black skinny jeans went over her long legs and plain black socks were on her feet.

She walked out towards her living area.

"I know you help buy this place, but can you knock and wait?" She questioned as she stood behind the couch. Some morning cartoons were playing and it looked interesting. She glanced down into the green eyes of the red head known as the Riddler.

"Where's the fun of that?" He questioned with a smile as Cheshire took a seat next to him.

"Still taking those meds they had you on?" He questioned when the rolling credits started on the screen. Cheshire glance over to the orange bottle before answering.

"Yup. I can think better." She wasn't watching the new cartoon that was playing. She was eyeing the bookcase next to her TV.

-Think, my ass.- A voice sounded in her mind with giggles following soon after. Cheshire blinked and bit her lip lightly.

"If you say so." Edward mumbled as his attention caught onto the cartoons. They sat there together watching the morning cartoons until noon.

There was a knock on her door.

"Expecting someone?" Edward asked while glancing over to the door with his head over the back of the couch. Cheshire shook her head at the question and went for the door. On her way, she picked up a small pocket knife and placed it behind her back. She opened the door with the knife hidden.

Flowers were thrust into her face, making her drop the knife to grip the three dozen flowers before they could drop. Something else was placed into her hands before her door was closed for her.

"...Thank you." She mumbled after the door closed and the deliveryman was gone. She walked back towards Edward and stood in the middle of the room.

"What do I do?" She questioned as she looked lost at Edward. Edward looked surprise at the flowers and stuff creature in the women's hands before laughing. She pouted, he noticed just as he rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets and found a plain glass vase, Red and Rabbit found while doing spring cleaning, and placed it onto the counter. He took the flowers and placed them into the vase before glancing at the still confused women.

"So, who?" He question as he searched through the flowers, looking for a card. He found a small pinkish card with a bird drawn onto it.

"Looks like Scarecrow sent them." Edward said to the women as he pass the card on.

Cheshire looked down at the card and flipped it. Nothing was written on it. She glanced down at the stuff creature still in her arms.

It was a scarecrow. It had a large black hat, the tail folded so that it fell against its back, straw hair that went to clothed shoulders and fell into black button eyes. Pale tan made its skin, a stitched smile and small nose made its face. Pale blue overalls and flannel shirt was covering the small toy's body. Black shoes were on its feet and in its hand was a pitch fork.

"Scarecrow." She mumbled in agreement. The plushie reminded her of a cartoon she couldn't recall from her childhood. She smiled softly.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire made her way into the basement with a frown and her scarecrow doll in her purse. Her hair braided was sleep mused and falling into her mix matching eyes. She glared at anyone and everyone.

"What do you want, Rabbit?" She growled out like a question when she stood behind his seat. Rabbit looked back at her, smiled and pointed at the screen.

"They found a way." He only said as the enemy's heartless shaped things across the screen moving and jumping around. Cheshire sigh, placed her purse into Rabbit's lap before taking the keyboard.

"Why couldn't you do it? Waking me at the hour. Its the middle of the night." She growled as she attacked aggressively with numbers. Rabbit shrugged his shoulders as he rolled away from the sleepily women. Cheshire munched on the sweets before her as the night rolled on.

The stuff scarecrow watching.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire made it back to her loft just the noon rolled in. She unlocked her door and a yawn broke across her face. She pressed her keys into the side table with little force as her shoes fell off her feet. The stuff scarecrow was held in her arms as her purse was sat onto the side table. She made her way for the kitchen.

She froze.

She back tracked to her side table and looked down. Two boxes of two distinctive in sizes sat upon her side table. The smaller box was red with white ribbons tied around it in bows. While the larger one was black and with a single purple and green bow in the corner.

She stared.

...some more.

...and some more.

Finally she lifted it up and double checked her door before taking both boxes into her kitchen. She sat them on the island, next to the flowers that were still fully bloomed, and stare a bit more.

"Going to open them?" A very male voice asked her from behind. She took the first thing that her hand could reach and struck out. She stopped just as the pointed edge of a pen was inches from brown eyes.

Very blind, brown eyes.

"Jeez, what- πως (how) you get in?" She questioned as she dropped her hand. She watched as the male walked over to her island and took a seat.

"Spare key."

"From who?"

"Red."

"I'm going to kill him." She mumbled. She sat down next to the man. "Why are you here?" She asked as they stared at the boxes.

"Jack? Jansen? Jason? Jo- whoever wanted me drop this off." He said off handily as if didn't care. Cheshire sighed.

"Joker." She corrected him while bringing the smaller box to her. "Joker is his name."

"Whatever." He stated with his head in his hand as he watch unseeing as Cheshire pull the ribbons off.

She slipped her fingers under the ribbons and moved them off the surface of the box. She opened the lid and smiled brightly. In two rows, in threes, were six large freshly picked strawberries. Each strawberry were covered in either white or dark chocolate with the opposite chocolate was decorating it in fancy line work.

"They're chocolate covered strawberries, Beast." She squealed as she stared a bit longer at them. Beast only hummed as he listen to the women next to him.

Cheshire closed the lid and placed them to the side, reminding herself to put them in the freezer, and pulled the larger box towards her.

With a huge smile upon her face, Cheshire slid the lid off and stared. Her fingers moved the tissue paper out the way and blushed red. Sitting innocently in the box was a skimpy laced, sheer baby doll, with matching panties. They're done in a rich wine purple and green colors that reminded her of Joker's ridiculousness outfit.

They matched.

"Beast, thanks for stopping by. Please leave." Cheshire mumbled as she help guide the man out of the house. Her blush still rich in color.

She avoided the opened package until Edward had walked in.

He walked up to it with raise brows and looked back at the blushing women. He lifted the lid and placed it back on, picked up the smaller one before placing them in their rightful places.

"So..." He trilled off once he sat down next to her. Cheshire didn't look at him, her face burning.

"Joker." She mumbled. Edward only chuckled, he knew already. He had gone out for the clown to find that piece.

No need to tell her that.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked up to Red with a frown and hoped that he had it and not Rabbit. She held her breath before letting it go and meet Red's eyes.

"You wouldn't have the new refill, would you?" She asked once they were away from the small party that Rabbit threw for their friend Alice. Red nodded his head and handed it to her with a smile.

"Thank god." Cheshire smiled in relief as they returned to the party.

Rabbit spun around the pole and arched his back.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire yawned big as she woke to the knocking of her front door. She, still dressed in one of Riddlers old shirts, opened the door. Her scars on her thigh were rubbed, the man followed her fingers with his eyes, Cheshire lifted her brow.

"How can I help ye?" Her voice sweet, thick with sleep, had sounded between them like a sounding question. His eyes meet her scared, mix matching, eyes while thrusting her another dozen or so flowers into her hands. A box was also handed to her softly before the man was gone.

Cheshire closed the door with her foot and made her way towards the kitchen. A week ago the flowers that Scarecrow sent had died and she had thrown them out with detachment, but looking at the flowers now.

She'll be sad to see them go.

Placing the box down and placing the flowers into the cleaned vase, Cheshire returned to bed.

Cheshire stretched out under her covers before raising. She made her way into the washroom and took a shower before getting a clean bra and panties, black, on and leaving for her closest.

A loose, off one shoulder, black long sleeve shirt like dress, falling just below her thighs, covered her body for the day. White slippers on her feet, Cheshire made her way to the kitchen. Her flowers were moved to the middle of the island and the box sat next to them.

A note below them told her that Edward had returned with her favorite dinner. She walked over to the fridge and opened the door to find take out containers. She took out one and looked at it and placed it back. She went through two more before finding her main meal.

She placed it in the microwave and let it heat up. Once it went off, she took the box and a fork from a drew and dug into the noodles and pork. The sauce dribbling down her chin, Cheshire took a napkin and wiped it off and finishing it off.

She cleaned up after herself before sitting in front of the wrapped box. A crow was drawn onto the paper box and a black bow sat next to it. Cheshire sighed as she pulled it closer.

The light snores of Edward echoed in the silence as she stared at the box. The last time she opened a similar box, it held women sleepwear, sexy sleepwear. With a bout of courage from nowhere, Cheshire opened it.

Fat and juicy strawberries covered in dark chocolate with a hint of white chocolate sat against gray colored tissue paper. A card above the strawberries told her to be careful.

They're chocolate covered strawberries laced with a rich wine.

She could not pronounced.

A name she never heard of. Or year.

Why are they spending so much on her?


	11. Chapter 11

Cheshire made her way to the large screen with a soda in one hand and popcorn in the other. She placed them next to the keyboard as she sat down into the chair. She gripped the keyboard and played with a few keys as she snacked. A flash of color across one of the smaller screens, had her pausing to glance over. Another and another, she was moving to counter attack who was hacking into their system. She growled low as they broke further into their records and accounts before setting her soda down.

"Rabbit!" She cried out as a black cat appeared on the screen. Her eyes glued to the screen, she heard the man take a seat. His fingers fly over the keys and together they reform a block.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker looked down at the magazines he had Edward bring him from the department stores. With a red marker, he circled items and crossed others, before picking up another.

His man look back at him and wonder if that last screw had finally been knocked loosed.

~ #$%&amp;~

Scarecrow scrolled down the page with his mouse clicking on items as he go. He could hear Johnathan speak up and point out an item to give Cheshire.

Chocolates, and toys what girls liked, right?

He turned the next page and continued on with the clicking.

His man stare at the close door and wonder what happened to their boss.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire threw the empty can at the screen as words that are not lady like left her breathless. She glared at the laughing black cat as it took off with their money. She pushed away from her seat and motion for everyone to come upstairs.

Once everyone was seated, Cheshire looked around. With a sigh, she ringed in her flaring temper and started to gather everyone into a hug.

"Okay, we still got paper, right?" She questioned after everyone calmed down and willing to talk. Red and Rabbit looked between them and had a silent conversation.

"Yeah, yeah we do." Red said once he looked away from Rabbit. Their hands clasped together. Cheshire glanced down and nodded. She would be paying them back.

"Good. Rabbit," She started. "Need you go over security. Pack it and don't over look anything." She ordered with a soft smile. Rabbit nod before leaving to do just that. Red followed.

"They made up." Someone mumbled with sleep making their voice deeper.

"They're married. They're going to have fallouts here and there." Cheshire scolded before walking over to a desk. Maps of banks were rolled up and stored in the long shelves under the desk, Cheshire took out older visions before walking back.

"We haven't hit these in the last year. They would have dropped their eagle eye by now." She stated as she unroll a few and place household items onto the corners. The others leaned in.

"These are out dated." Alice said looking at them. Cheshire nod and said:

"I know, think you could get fresh ones?"

"Yes, day or two to draw them up." Alice mumble as she started for her lap top.

"Three days." Cheshire orders as she watched her leave the room.

"You joining, or staying behind?" A male ask to her left. Cheshire look over to him with a smile. Her trade mark smile...

The Cheshire Smile.

"Oh, I be joining." She says while laughing. The others around joined in. "Rabbit or Red will defend the back ground, but I'll be joining the fun. I'm back into the game, Wolf." She was leaning on her knees as she started to settle.

"So you going in as Tech?" Wolf's wife ask as she blink down at her nails.

"Yes, I'll have Wolf as back up. You pick two others to get the paper." Cheshire says as she raised from her seat.

"When?"

"A week."

The smiles that hit around the room were large and deadly.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire opened her door to voices raising over the TV. Her eyes narrowed as she dropped her things to their places and made her way towards the living area.

"Have ye two know of how loud ye being?" Her voice dropped in her annoyance and her gaze never leaving the two adults in her shared living area.

The male on the right was moving first towards her. He hid behind her as if she was going to protect him. She only lifted a brow and walked away.

"How ye find this place?" She questioned as she opened the fridge. The two males followed.

"It was easy." The male on the right said. The other on the left spoke right after.

"Followed that red head with pretty green eyes. You bending for him."

"No." She hissed as a bottle of sauce flew at the male. It landed on his chest and said male caught it with laughter brightening up his face.

"Leave." She ordered as she placed the jug of milk back into the fridge door. The males shook their head with matching grins.

"We-"

"Heard-"

"You're-"

"Staging a heist." They finished together.

"We want in." The right side male stated before Cheshire could ask. She sighed. Rubbing at her bridge of her nose, a headache forming, she found herself saying yes. The twin cheers and flat chests pressed against her was not welcome.

That's when Edward walked in. His eyes looked between the three and froze in his next step. He was looking at twins, if that was what he was seeing, Edward gazed down the two males. Matching brown hair, at different lengths, blue-green eyes that reminded him of the ocean, pale skin, long arms and legs like a swimmer. They wore matching styles, but in different colors.

"Uh, Cheshire?" He questioned at the double stares. He felt like a deer who was about be pounced on. He didn't like it.

"Meet Thing 1 and 2, or Alex and Al." She answered while pulling away from the two boys. "They're in their last year of college. Masters in child care." She offered before running to her, leaving Edward behind.

She walked into her bedroom, the three men staring after her. Cheshire sighed as she opened her closet. She took out a deep purple night shirt, which is too big on her, and placed it onto her bed. She found matching knee high socks and also placed them onto the bed.

"Cheshire." Someone called out softly. Her eyes glanced over to her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She mumbled as she picked up her sleepwear and retreated to the wash room. She changed out of her day clothes and dressed into her socks and shirt before walking out. The hair tie in her hair was pulled out and the mess of curls came unraveling.

"What is it, Al?" She asked once she was sitting next to him. Al glanced at the closed doors, wondering what his brother is doing, before grasping pale and thin fingers. They stated into each others eyes.

"We're low on money. Father won't send any and ma, ma is still missing." Al whispered. He hated asking for money.

"You do know if we get caught you will loose your degree, you and your brother?" She questioned softly as she pulled him closer to comfort him. Hr wrapped his arms around her and held.

"Yes." Muffled as it was, Cheshire could hear what he had said. She sighed.

"Alright. You'll be with Rabbit, he's staying in the shadows. Alex will be with me and Wolf." She lifted his chin and smiled softly.

"I won't let you get caught." She promised before raising, Al following, and out the door. She looked over to Alex with wide eyes.

"He works fast." Cheshire mumbled as she shake her head. She waited for the two lip locking males to pull apart and look over to her. Edward blushed red, while Alex just smiled as if he won a contest.

"This weekend, we meet up at Red and Rabbit's place. Eight sharp, in the morning." She stated as Alex stood to follow his brother. She took them to the door and let them out.

"Oh, a guy with face paint gave us this." Alex stopped within the doorway and pointed to a package that sat on the side table. Cheshire glanced at it.

"Joker." She states as the door close on the shock adults. She turned around without picking it up and made her way to her bed.

~ #$%&amp;~

"You're going have to open it sooner or later." Edward said as he pass the unopened box for the tenth time. Cheshire looked over her shoulder and glared.

"So later, very later. How about never." She munched on the strawberries that Joker had sent her. Edward sighed. He had that damn clown asking him what she thought of it.

We're not in middle school, why act like it?

Cheshire looked down at the empty box in her hands and back onto the island where the unopened one was left. She sighed. Stood and walked over to the trash and threw the one in her hand before facing the unopened one.

"It better be chocolate." She mumbled as she walk closer to it.

Edward leaned against the wall to watch.

Cheshire sat down at the stool and pulled the box closer to her. The box was plain, brown card broad, not a single scratch or mark on it.

She still didn't trust it.

With a glare at the box, she opened the lid. There were no tissue paper, which was a big plus, not undergarments and she looked down at the items there.

Hair pieces.

She stared.

Cheshire than reached in and pull some of them out. Bows, headbands, miniature hats, and much more were placed inside. She smiled as she pulled out even more. A couple of dresses and shirts were pulled out next.

She had to stare at the last item.

The prefect copy of her mask that she had lost while being locked away.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she lifted it out of the box and looked at it. The smooth silk of the mask flirted with her fingers, the ribbon was tied into a light knot, but it still fluttered around her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered as she broke down.

Edward was by her side, holding her. He didn't understand, but he noticed that Cheshire didn't let that mask go through out the night.

A few days later anyone could find the mask leaning against a small cluster of books.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker looked around the room with childish wonder. He stepped closer to the bar and took a seat. The bartender, with shaky hands, took his ordered and placed it in front of him. He lean against the bar top and took a sip of his drink.

He heard more than felt someone sit next to him. He glanced over and licked his lips. A busty blond haired female was leaning against the bar top while her thighs straddle the stool. Joker glance down her body.

"Jack." A voice to his left brought him back from his lusty daydreams. Joker looked over to the male and glared.

"Cheshire." The red head stated as a glass of Jack Daniels was placed in front of him. Green eyes glanced to the blonde before switching to the clown prince of Gotham.

"I can do what ever I want." Joker stated with a deep throaty growl had the red head shrugging.

"Right," Red headed stated with a soft glare. "Do what you want. I'm not stopping you."

Joker sigh as his eyes glance over to the blonde, a lick of lips here, eyes wondering down that body, before glancing at green eyes.

"Eddie," He singed. "How she take it?" He questioned after downing his drink. He ordered another.

"She wears the hair pieces a least everyday. The shirts too big, wears them at night. The dresses are just sitting in her closest." He said between sips of his drink. He glanced over to the chaos maker.

"She cried when she saw the mask."

No one spoke for long minutes. Surprisingly it was the bartender who spoke up first

"As long its in the open, she was relived to have it back."

Joker and Edward looked at him with raised brows as if asking him to finish speaking. The bartender sighed as if asking himself what he had gotten into.

"I had a girl way back, she loved her mother, but all her pictures were burned in a house fire. I drew a picture for her from memory. She ended up crying for a couple of nights and now it hangs in her living room over the fireplace. She hasn't taken it down since she and I broke it off."

"So its a good thing that she cried?" Edward asked before the Joker to could do something to get them kicked out like murdering the bartender.

"Yeah. She cried for a good reason." He said before walking further down the bar to tend to a costumer. Edward and Joker glanced between each other, downed their drinks and left without paying.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire took the white pill without any water and chuck the glass towards a wall. Her temper raised due to the black cat that had reappeared after they return with stolen money. She growled at the screen and broke down the security.

She build it from ground up and she set key points that would take them back to the be gaining. It would give them more time to kick them out. She put in new system of numbers and letters that only she could understand.

No one bothered her for the rest of the week.

Edward was walking up the steps with Joker at his side. They knocked and waited. Glancing between them, they questioned each other why.

The door opened with a red faced male. Rabbit was right behind and he look red as well.

"Where's Cheshire?" Edward asked as he closed the door. Joker glanced around wondering who else was here.

"Downstairs. I wouldn't go down there." Rabbit said as he watched the two males start to head down to the basement. Joker lifted a brow. Edward went to question why, but the soft shattering and curses told him why.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"We have a black cat breaking in." Rabbit spoke softly as if raising his voice would bring the mad women upstairs.

Joker and Riddler looked between each other.

"Cheshire tracking them down."

"Rabbit!" A very anger female cried out as if getting on a child. Rabbit sighed and started for the basement doors.

"Looks like you're cooking." Rabbit said before disappearing downstairs.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker and Edward were leaning against each other in their sleep when Cheshire walked up to the main floor. Her eyes fell on them before stopping in her steps. She stared.

Edward's red hair framed his face given it a softer edge, green eyes were cover and black eyelashes press softly against pale colored cheeks. Long arms were folded across his chest as he sleep. His head laid against Joker's shoulder.

Joker was leaning his green mess of dirty blond hair against the red strands of the riddle maker. His normally opened eyes reveal chocolate brown eyes, but closed he looked younger. Eyelashes pressed against scared cheeks which formed an eternal smile. His arms were folded over his chest and his feet upon the coffee table were crossed at the ankles.

Cheshire smiled softly before walking closer. She let her fingers run through green strands of hair lightly. She watched the reaction to her action. He didn't move. She lifted herself, his legs below her, she almost on his lap. She titled her face to his gazed at the painted face.

White was used as foundation while coal black was used as eyeliner. Red, ruby red, paint was used to hide the scars, but the color brought it to life.

She kept herself on her knees as she moved a clump of hair behind his ear. He didn't move. Cheshire pressed her chest lightly against the jester and titled her head.

"I sounded." She whispered as sweet as honey, gasping at rain water, fog on a chilly day. A voice that was truly her, but not. She moved closer, on his lap, arms around his neck.

Cheshire felt his arms move, his fingers grasping at her hips, his breathing uneven, his eyes staring up into hers. She leaned in.

"Cheshire." His voice deep with sleep froze the chaste kiss. She blinked and blushed like a rose. She backed off, laughter from her inner self echoed loudly, she couldn't look him in his eyes.

-Take what you want. No one is going to stop you. He wants you, us. - The voice rich like vine said as she chance a glance at him. His eyes held an unknown emotion and she didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Cheshire." He calls for her again and now he is standing in front of her. She keeps her gaze locked over his shoulder. He lifts her chin and force her to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Cheshire mumbled as she pushes away before leaving.

Joker watches as she leaves.

She was different when he woke up. He wanted to know.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: SUKI WHEN I MEAN PAPER, I DO MEAN MONEY. THERE'S A STORY BEHIND IT. YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE ENJOY.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Do it! Do it! I dare ye, Bats! Do it! Come on! Wha thy problem? Can't hit a girl!" Her voice harsh, cold as winter, but sweet like honey with a sour edge like lemons, shook everybody's core.

The women before them wasn't herself. It couldn't be. Right?

"Can't do it can ye? To~o bad." She singed as she skipped over to the dark clad man. She pressed up against his side, her eyes meeting his. Purple like wine and the other gray like storm clouds held promises of pain. Pain that he would feel even in death.

"Ye can't." She stated in his ear like wind over skin in a sunny, but lazy day. She giggled.

"Nope, ye don't have the balls." She stated as she drop her hand down his chest. Over his belly and down until she touched said balls. "But, here's proof. Ye do have the balls, just not to be the bad guy." She let him go before slithering behind him.

"I'll let ye go," Her voice below zero, making chills run up his spine. "Go after my, MY team again..." She step up to him, chest against his back, and grip him hard. He grunted at the sudden movement and pain. She leaned into him so that she could whisper in his ear, "I'll take these balls with a rusty blade." Than she was gone just like a shadow on a cloudy day.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire broke into a large yawn with one hand cover it. Her tired eyes blinked at the clock on the end table. She slowly took in the time.

She stare...

She was out of bed, cramming herself into an outfit that wasn't thought of before rushing to get her feet into a pair of shoes. She was out of the loft within seconds, but she stopped.

And looked.

"Bloody, fuckin Sunday." She mumbled as she moved back into the loft. Her feet carried her to the bedroom. She sat down on her bed and looked over at her end table.

A note was laying against the alarm clock.

Cheshire picked it up with deft fingers and read through it. She plopped backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes. The note was in her writing, but a few things were off. Her 'T's were not touching were the two lines touched, or her 'I's were dotted slightly sideways.

"What did I do?" She questioned the room as if someone was going to answer back. She glanced back at the note and felt fear.

Real fear.

Fear she hasn't felt since her mother's death. Cheshire didn't want to feel like that again.

She placed the note down onto the blankets of her bed before placing her arms over her eyes. She closed her eyes, even and deep breaths, she was taken back to the night before.

Batman swooping in...Rabbit with a bleeding lip...protecting her and Alice...Batman ruin the new hacking system with one blow...her fighting back...

Cheshire groaned as the memories of the night rushed in. That was when her body told her of the bruises she had. She felt herself start to giggle as Batman's shock face came into view. His shock dark eyes wide like a doe, paler than a ghost, a nice size in her hands, her promise. Laughter spilled from her lips, cold and sweet.

Laughter that shouldn't sound like that.

Cheshire slowly calmed down before sitting up. She sighed as she glance down at herself and than the wash room. Debating to jump into the shower, her choice was made when the doorbell ringed. She raised her brow and stood up.

She made her way towards the door. Her footsteps made no sounds, the soft click of her pocket knife made little sounds that it could be mistaken for the lock unlocking. She his it behind her back as she opened the door wider and her head safely look beyond the entrance.

"Rabbit?" She questioned. Loosing her defensive stand as she pull the door wider for the man to walk through.

"What happened?" She asked once she guide him into the kitchen. Her back was on the man as she put the kettle on to boil. Tea sounded nice.

"Red wants a divorce." Rabbit said just as the kettle whistle. Cheshire looked over at the broken man with wide eyes. She didn't know it had gotten that bad.

"Do you know why?" She asked as she pulled the kettle off the burner. She set it on an oven mitten. She reached out for two cups and placed them on the counter. Sugar and cream were in front of Rabbit. Tea bags above her head, still in their box, Cheshire closed the cabinet door. She took the tea bags and placed them in the cup.

She faced the broken man.

"He didn't say. All he said we nothing, but fight." He mumbled as he lazily play with the sugar cubs. Cheshire felt sorry, but didn't know what to say.

"Maybe if you show that you still love him." She trilled off with hope. Rabbit didn't even smile, his hope was with Red and he was leaving with it. She poured the hot water into the cups and let the tea bags to soak. She faced him again.

"I don't know what to do." Rabbit was on the edge of tears. Cheshire was next to him in seconds. Her shoulder wet soon after.

Their tea forgotten.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked into the building wondering why she was here. What good thought was a good idea about this. She walked further in until she came upon a henchman smiling at her and eyes undressing her.

"I need to see tour boss." She stated with narrow eyes as the henchman move closer to her. He acted like he didn't hear her, or didn't care that she was speaking.

He reached out towards her. Cheshire let him touch her, pull her closer to his chest, lift her chin, but her eyes was on something behind him. She smirked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I want to see your boss." She hisses as she pull his arm behind the henchman's back and pull to cause a string of pain. He was forced to turn and he was dropped to his knees. He looked up to yell at the bitch, but his eyes meet the clinical and unhappy blue eyes of his boss.

"When I say to get by our boss, get him." Cheshire walked past him in a strut before turning to face the henchman. "Next time it won't be just little pain you're going to have to worrying about." She faced his boss with a sweet smile.

"Cheshire." Scarecrow stated after they had walked into his office and the door was shut behind them.

"Scarecrow." She greeted with a large and warm smile before taking a seat on his desk. Scarecrow lifted a brow at the crossed legs and frown gracing the women's features now.

"How may I help you?" He questions, taking a seat in front of her. He had to look up, but he didn't mind the view.

"I need a favor." She state with her eyes looking straight into Scarecrows. She sighed as she explain the situation with Rabbit.

"So you want me to hire him. Why?"

Cheshire didn't like that question very much, but keeping her temper in checked, she said:

"He's a good hacker. He needs something to get his mind off what's going on at home. Either you do it, or not. Don't jerk me around."

Scarecrow looked off to the side and thought it over. He didn't like the idea, but he also didn't like causing the women before him to be upset. He weighed both options in his mind before agreeing with Johnathan on keep Cheshire happy.

"Fine. I'll hire him." Scarecrow spits out as he glance over to the women. The smile that bloomed across her face, was so worth agreeing.

Cheshire was pulling him out of the chair before he knew what was going on. Her soft press of lips against his cheek shocked him and the only thing he could was to watch her leave.

He lifted his fingers to his cheeks as a goofy smile lifted the corners of his lips.

~ #$%&amp;`

"He agreed." Cheshire stated before ending the call. She sighed as the cell was placed in her purse without a second thought. She pulled her bangs out of her face as the wind pass through, ruffling the long unbound strands. Blinking her eyes, she glance around the street she was walking on.

-Two possible threats.- She thought as distance giggles echoed through her mind. Cheshire slowly made her way to her car and looked into it. In the reflection if the window, she noticed one if those threats had gotten behind her with something sharp in his hand. The other threat, she notice with a quick glance through the window, was crossing the street.

She sighed as if asking herself 'why me?' She waited for them to make a move, but suddenly she was being wrapped into someone's arms and pressed against a chest.

Green and black meet her gaze and she relaxed.

"I've been looking for you, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me you were right outside, Shire?" The man asked as he smile at the threats with narrowed eyes. Cheshire glance up with carefree smile before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten something in the car. I would have called, but I thought it would only take a few seconds." She said softly. The threats still stood in a frozen state.

"Friends of yours?" She questioned with her real personality leaking through. The cold Cheshire smile, her eyes full of rage and promises, her stand ready to jump and fight, but yet her act of innocence was compiling.

The threats backed up, almost tripping over their feet, when she looked at them. They were gone like blood thirsty hounds were on their heels.

"Thank you." She sighed out as she drop the knife she gripped when she noticed them following her. The man only smiled.

"You're welcome. Why are you on this side of town?" He glance down at her body. "Dressed like that." He mumbled.

Cheshire looked down and wonder why her clothes would attract unwanted attention. She was covered, she even put on jeans that covered her legs and running shoes.

"Stop looking at me like that. I dressed just fine and why I'm here is none of your business." She ordered with a weak glare. She could never hate this man before her.

"Thanks again. I'll be going now, James." She said while opening her car. James step up to her and closed the door, somehow took her keys, and locked it.

"Come in. Need to talk to ya." He was pulling her inside already before she could answer him. Cheshire sighed as she was forced on a barstool. James was behind the bar and already making a strawberry flavored drink.

Cheshire took a sip from it and frowned. It was a virgin.

"I need you sober and you drove here." James started as he lean against the bar top. Cheshire sighed.

"What is this? Gossip time? We sisters now, should we do our hair together?" She mumbled. James rolled his eyes.

"No, but I over heard a couple of guys talking about you." Cheshire raised her brow at him. So he continue. "Said you were crying."

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. These two man, one would happen to be a jester with dead jokes and the other with question marks and a black mask?" Cheshire asked with a light frown. Why would those two talk about her? Unless...

"Yeah. How you know?" James worriedly asked. "You're not their bitch are you?"

"No I'm not!" She cried out with shock deep within her voice. "Why would you? How could you! At least I don't bend over for anyone who would put out! I'm not you, James!" Cheshire slammed her glass onto the bar top, shattering it, and left in anger. James looked on with his jaw drop and wide eyes.

He didn't even get the chance to ask why she was crying.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire slammed the door to the loft, hoping Edward was in. She dropped her things at the door, not caring for once about her purse getting walked on. She made her way towards the red head room and once there, she pulled the door open. The man was fast asleep with a busty women next to him. Blue meet hers and the women was scrambling out of bed and out the door.

"Wake up." Cheshire ordered without raising her voice. He didn't move at her voice. Glancing down at her shoes, Cheshire thought about throwing them at him, but she had a better idea.

She walked back towards the kitchen, grabbed a sauce pan and set it in the sink. Turning the faucet on, she waited for it to fill up. She turned the running water off, Cheshire made her way back towards the riddle maker's room. With the door still opened, Cheshire slipped onto his bed.

Her knees on either side of his hips, her hands raised above her head with the pan still being held, she pour it. Ice cold water fell onto the sleeping man and Cheshire didn't have to wait for a half a second for him to wake up. He sat, their faces inches apart, his glaring eyes glared into hers.

"What was that for?" He growled out. Cheshire smiled sweetly before pressing herself up onto his chest so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Ever speak about me again, I'll rip out your tongue."

She was gone.

Edward could only look like a drown rat.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire knocked on the door of the warehouse and waited for someone to open the door. When it did, a blonde haired henchman looked down at her with a wicked smile. He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"The stripper's here." He calls out. Cheshire lifted both of her eyebrows and she would have laugh, but it seemed that every man in the warehouse had filled the room. They seemed to be waiting for something.

For her to start, she think.

"Ah come, don't be shy. Strip for us." Someone called out. Cheshire didn't move. They didn't like that. With yells, they started to come at her. She was ready for them, but footsteps had all the henchman stopping.

One by one, they looked over to the stairs and with battered breath, they waited. Freshly shined shoes were covering feet. Freshly pressed suite pant and jacket were covered legs and shoulders, while a green dress shirt was button to cover that taunt chest, he had gone without a vest, which was Cheshire's favorite part of his outfit.

His painted face was a ghost white, a rose red paint formed a smile that reached out towards his ears, high as his cheek bones. Coal black paint surround his eyes, making his already dark eyes darker. Green stringy curly hair was comb back giving him a well dressed look.

Cheshire felt her heart skip.

"Wha~t is, uh, going on here?" He questioned with a skip in his steps. His voice raspy and dangerous, making promises.

Cheshire wanted him.

"She won't strip." One of his man says as if it is a common thing. Maybe it was?

But, she doesn't strip. She never have, nor will she ever.

"Oh?" He singed as giggles left him shaking. He walked closer towards her, his eyes not yet looking at her. His hand dug around in his pocket before jumping like a child on Christmas as he pull out a silver, cleaned knife out. With a flick of his wrist, he slither up to her. He wrapped his knife arm around her, the blade pressing playfully against the underside of her chin. His other hand held her waist in place, he made her unable to move.

Her heart skipped, but not from fear.

He still hasn't really look at her.

Cheshire felt the blade mover over her chin to lay lightly over her lips. She felt the blade dig in lightly into her plump bottom lip. She was still, too still.

This made the man to look at her, but he still didn't see her. Cheshire felt the blade graze across her lip to the corner of her lips.

This time her heart speed due to fear.

-Want me? Do ye want me? I can help? I can.- The voice sounded so much like her own, that the whimper she let out echoed around her. Her whimper only brought him joy. He wanted to hear more.

His man cheered him on.

-Do ye want me?- That voice asked again as the blade dug even further into her skin. The pain nothing, but still sting, Cheshire could only let that voice warm her.

Just this once she would let her real self come to the surface.

She moved before the older man could catch on. His knife arm swung past her lips, beyond her ear, into her hair and to miss its target. She brought her knee up, swung her foot back as she fell backwards. He entire weight threw him off.

She landed onto her back with a gasp of surprised pain. Her eyes narrowed when they looked upon the green hair male. She licked her lips as she stood.

"Now, now. That wasn't fair. Jester." Her voice sweet like honey, warm like a summer breeze, sharp like a dagger, and it silenced everyone in the room.

They saw her. The real her.

"Cheshire." The green hair male finally saw her, but it was too late. His eyes narrowed as the women before him stood with a smile. A smile that reminded him of Cheshire from Alice in Wonderland, but it was darker.

"That's...me!" She gasped happily as she moved closer to him. "Oh jester, why ye have to go and scary little oh, Cheshire?" She questioned, her smile still in place. He stiffen as she touched his arm with her thin fingers.

He heard, like everyone else, that Batman had a run in with Cheshire. He still wasn't healed to return.

"Ye going to answer?" She questioned the clown. When it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, her eyes narrowed. "Its the scars, right? They're off putting. Want to know how I got them?" She questioned as she circle him. Her fingers never leaving from his clothed skin.

"If you're willing, uh, to tell, doll." He spoke once she was facing him again.

Why was he afraid of this mouse like women?

"Uh, what happen to Snow White?" She pulled him in closer to breath in his scent. Something harsh and musky, just like him. "I had really like Snow White." She pulled back, laughing as he followed her.

"Your men. They seem afraid." She pointed it out. He looked around and laugh at their shock and scared faces. He dismissed them and both jesters laughed as they left.

Cheshire than slammed him against a wall, her body pinning his. Joker looked down at her with raised eyebrows. He licked his lips as she looked up at him. She was pressing into him in all the right places.

"We..re alone." He says softly as if caught in the moment. Cheshire only hummed in agreement. She smirk as he lost himself in her.

"You ever pull something like that again, Jester, I'll be happy to see you six feet under." She went to walk away from the clown, but his hand around her wrist, stopped her.

He pulled her back towards him, her back now against the warehouse wall, and leaned into her. Their lips meters away from each other. His arm rounded on her lower back, pulling her lower body into meeting his lower body. His hand pressed against the back of her neck and pulled her even closer. Chest to chest, Joker went to close the distance between their lips, but found himself on the ground and cupping himself.

"Bye bye, Joker." Cheshire singed as she walked out.

Joker groaned as he watch her leave. Seconds before, before his lips touched hers, her eyes were different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that wasn't Cheshire.

He wanted to know.

Maybe after he could walk again.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked down the old and falling apart hall. The stains were lighter now, sun flirted with the walls, brighten the rooms just the slightest.

In one room, a scarecrow stood in the middle of the room. Its grim smiling face stared back at her. In another room, a clown sat on the stool. Its face was facing away from her. It stared at a wall, but if she stepped in she would fell welcomed.

She walked further, little changes here and there caught her eyes, but didn't stop her. She came to the last room and stopped at the opened door.

She was looking at a mirror.

Matching eyes stared at one another, the only different between them were their smiles. One small, but wide and the other wide and evil.

-They are going to find out. Then what?- The evil smiling women asked.

-I don't know.- Cheshire answered honestly.


	13. Chapter 13

Cheshire walked into the room while rubbing at her thigh. Her hands smooth the night shirt over her legs with a yawn threatening to take over her face. Eyes blinked away the Sandman's sand as hands rubbed them. She sat down on the stool and lean against the island with her head in her opened hands. Mix matching eyes blinked again without seeing what's in front of her.

The cup of pitch black liquid was placed in front of her, Cheshire wrapped her fingers around it. The heat warmed her hands and with a deep sigh, she lifted the cup up to her lips. Her head rim rested against her bottom lip, but she looked over the opposite rim. Her eyes meet the soft orange colored eyes. The orange eyes were pupil-less with thin white lines running over them. Skin peachy with sun was bare around the hip bone, but scars of whiteness danced down their legs.

"How did ye get in?" Cheshire asked softly before sipping on the warm drink. She glanced over towards Edward's room. Before she could stand, the figure before her spoke.

"The red head is fine. I didn't hurt him...much." His voice thick with an English accent and smile that dazzle like stars at night were the answer to her question. Cheshire stood once her guest finished and made noiseless foot falls across the room to another set of French styled doors.

One door closed wall the other stood slightly wider than its match, she was able to see well into the room. Green, like pine needles, walls glared back at her. On one wall, the only wall she aloud for the riddle master to mark up with his trade mark question marks, was an unmade bed that held a body.

Red hair stuck at angles that opposed the rule of gravity. Rich tan skin was marked with marks that looked to be man made. A sheet was laid carelessly over the male's lower body. Pale feet stuck out on the other end. A pillow was hugged by long arms and being drooled on.

No medical attention was needed.

Cheshire glance back at the British man with a smirk before walking back over to him. Orange eyes stayed on her as she rounded the island and stood in front of him.

"Much, huh?" She lifted her brow as a sly smile appear. A waggle of brows had both of them laughing softly.

"Ember, how have you been? Running with those heathens?" He asked once they calmed and were sitting in front of each other. His hands were folded over his lap, his slouching put him at ease, but Cheshire knew better. The way he bit at his lips, his nails digging into his fingers, or the way that he kept his gaze below her eyes - not fully meeting.

"Why say ye what I can't do, or not?" She asked as her position was stiffen for a fraction before relaxing to a softer, but straight like a rod, position.

"We don't need a repeat like four years ago." His eyes narrowed at her. The promise of restraints were deep within his gaze, it meant that he would do anything. Even if it meant telling those 'heathens'. She was the one to move first with a snarl deeply in graved into her features. Her fist missed its intended target, instead it made contact with a shirtless shoulder. She dunked under his arms that reached out towards her to restrain her.

She was chest to chest with the male figure and she brought a knee up. He went to block the attack, but the forehead that contact his own forehead, shocked him into dropping his block. Her knee came up; however it didn't make contact due to the male falling backwards.

She followed.

On the floor, Cheshire landed onto the orange eye male with a small grunt of surprise before she saw the male's hand coming around and gripping her in an unbreakable bound. She shook and thrashed trying to get free of the arms before both heard footstep walking towards them. When they looked up, three pairs of wide eyes stared around the small tri-cricle of figures.

"Eh?" Edward asked as he slowly took in the scene before him. The male he slept with was laying on the floor with a graying bruise on his forehead. One hand was wrapped around Cheshire's shoulders, pinning her to his chest, the other hand however was wrapped around the female's lower back.

Surprisedly, Edward looked to Cheshire. Simple face that she hasn't broken the odd angle pin meant that the other figure was stronger than he looked.

Cheshire sallowed as Edward kept staring. She glanced down at the male below her and slammed her foot into the figure's ankle. Her toes turned red, curses left both parties mouths, while they pulled apart from each other.

"Fucking..." Orange eyes narrowed to a double edge point, shaper than a boat propeller. Mix-matching eyes matched his in a dead on stare and her raging gaze was sharp with burning fury. She skipped sideways in front of Edward, the red head still confused, and held her ground.

"Jester. Please do, do...do.~" She sang, her voice sweetly warm. Her fingers pulsated as if she couldn't control her muscle actions. A cheshire smile, the size of the snowy landscapes of Antarctica, stared down at Jester.

Jester snarled before he tried to reach out. He missed by inches because Cheshire had jumped over the coffee table, which was between them when she had moved in front of Edward, and skid to a stop at the end of the love seat.

They stared at one another.

"Play! Play! Can ye even hit a girl?" She singed with a jump her seats as she moved around him. Their living room was her play ground and she was having fun.

Too much fun.

Jester stopped on the inside of the kitchen, just before the fridge. His narrowed eyes on his long time friend, Cheshire. Said women was just in front of the island, waiting for the other to come to her.

Than she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly as if she was going to run away. She kicked, bite, scratched to pull herself away. The skin broke, but didn't move an inch away from her.

Cheshire stopped all movement. Her head to one side, smile large as her face, eyes husky of list and want. She pulled her face to the holder of her body and pulled a lusty lost look.

"Doll...You know I would do anything for ye...but doll, not today." The voice was sift almost a whisper on the wind, but a deep old Romanian accent filled her with dusk, cold and fear.

"Shit." She dropped her body weight onto the Romanian accent figure and felt those arms slip away from her.

"How?" She asked. Fright tighten her one word sentence. Her eyes wide and hope filled them as she look upon the figure before her.

A male standing about six-three, dark brown almost black hair that hang down to his ears in layers, dark eyes that held playfulness and relief at the sight of her. He was looking at her with a small smile that looked like a smirk.

She fell into his arms.

"How you?" She asked softly, fingering the pale scar across his throat. The muscles below moved and she watched the reaction with interest.

"I'm fine." His voice strong, but weak in volume. It still shook her very core.

"Jester, why are you and Leo doing here?" She was facing Jester now, but she hasn't left the hard muscle chest of the male behind her.

"We noticed something odd. Thought to check it out." Jester stated as he relaxed, knowing that the other man wouldn't let her move an inch...maybe.

"Oh?~" She singed softly as she thought. Her thoughts ran from her when red hair bobbed in with narrowed green eyes.

"Edward, I'm okay." She says with a smile in his direction. The other two males looked between them with wonder.

Were they?

Edward still stood where he could see her, but did slightly relaxed.

~ #$%&amp;~

Edward watched as Cheshire pace the room while in thought. Her motions aggressive. She doesn't see him stand in front of her and he caught her before she could fall.

"Calm down." He tells her softly as if she was a raging tiger. He guide her to take a seat and he sat in front of her.

"Everything is going to be fine." He says again hopefully his words are working; however, it didn't.

"It won't be." Cheshire mumbles as she stands to walk away. She moved around Edward, stood in the doorway of her room, and looked back at him. She meet his green orbs that reminded her of gems, red hair like the scarlet badge, skin pale tan that didn't make him stand out not like the question marks upon his sweatpants.

Just a random person.

She got to close.

They will hurt him if he stayed.

She turned into her room and closed the doors. She didn't look back as the doors closed, didn't voice her worry, but she did lock the door.

Cheshire looked around her room and felt sorrow. Deep sorrow at the lost of a close friend, close friends. She didn't think or willowed under the sorrow, she indeed started walking to her closet.

Cheshire reached in, the doors already opened, and reached in. She gripped a simple, but excellent stitching, black and purple design bag.

A present from Joker.

She opened the flap with thin fingers and pulled out the papery styled tissue out. With a quick look at her clothes, she stuffed two pair of jeans, one pair of sweats, several long sleeve shirts, couple of pairs of hoodies, only a few undergarments and socks. One winter jacket was placed over her long sleeve sweatshirt. A fresh pair of socks over her feet. Boots that went to her ankles, but suited for winter, were placed over her feet. Sweat pants that she slept in, just like her shirt, were over her legs and she grabbed a couple of sportswear leggings to put on under her sweats when the nights, or days are cold. Next she went to her washroom. She took the bare minimal necessaries like tooth brush, comb, and travel size shampoo and conditioner and shoved them into her bag.

Once again looking around, Cheshire let a few tears fall as she remembered the three guys who found her interesting. She hoped that they won't come and try to find her.

She didn't want to be found.

Not right now.

She pulled her coat closer to her and button it up. She placed the bag onto her back like a book bag. She started to walk out, but stopped. She faced her bedroom doors, still closed, and thought. She didn't want them to know yet. She didn't want to worry them, but staying any longer she would be found.

Taking a breath, she went to her desk. With thin fingers, she gripped a ball point pen and with her other hand, she grabbed for some paper. Computer paper with lines of words falling stared up towards her as her finished product. For once not picky, Cheshire folded it up and left it on her desk.

On the front were three names: 'Edward, Joker, Scarecrow.' The small letter explained that she had left and won't be back for a few months, but she didn't tell them that she be gone much, much longer than three months. She glanced over to her bed and stopped walking.

On her unmade bed was the plushie Scarecrow had first given her. She walked over and picked it up before glancing towards the dark green cane in the corner, she also walked over there and grabbed it.

She broke the question mark upon the cane and placed it in the bag she had took from her closet. The stuff scarecrow was placed next to it and the bag tied before being tied to the strap of her book bag. With one last look around, Cheshire was gone.

~ #$%&amp;~

Edward looked back towards the closed doors of Cheshire's room. He walked towards it, but stopped. He back tracked towards living area and stopped before touching the couch. He glanced towards the room again. He walked foreword, than back...

He repeated this for another ten minutes.

Edward's hand touched the door handle and with the other, he knocked. He waited, no sound came from the room. He waited for a few more seconds before entering.

The room was dark due to the curtains still closed. Edward flicked the light switch on. The bed unmade, but missing a plushie, the one Scarecrow had given her. Next to her bed was missing a cane that he had given her because she had wanted it.

He gave another look around the room. Finding the broken cane at the foot of the bed, Edward walked over to it. He picked it up and looked. He felt around the broken edges, a strange sensation over came him as the deeply seated guilt of sorrow made him sad.

He didn't understand, but he somehow knew that she was gone. Gone forever.

Edward let himself sit on the end of the bed with his hands holding his heavy feeling head. With teary eyes, green orbs glanced over to the desk. Nothing was missing, but a single white computer paper stuck out like a sore thumb against the books and written lined paper scattered around the wooden furniture. He slowly reach out, sighing when he couldn't reach it, Edward stood with dry eyes.

'Don't worry about me. Love, Cheshire ;)'

Edward blinked with a soft smile as he chuckled at the winking smiling face. He dropped to the bed and let it sink in.

"She's gone." He whisper to himself as the paper curled cruelty in his clenched hands.

He had to tell the others.

Then what?

~ #$%&amp;~

They looked down at the screen that kept replaying a video. A female, less than five-six feet tall with long raven black curls falling over her shoulders. The hair curtain her face, hiding her strange colored eyes, but the mark just sticking out the edge of her sweats were unmistakable. The red ink shown brightly like a beacon for the unnatural, dangerous people.

They had found her.

Behind them sat a man with graying, salt and pepper streaked hair that didn't even touch the tips of his rounded ears. His hard salt colored eyes watch the women cross the street in the video with a smile that promised a deadly end.

Next to him, Black, stared at the female with a smile that is only revealed to his 'sister.' His eyes never left the curving women and licking his lips, Black started to leave.

"You will bring her here." Black paused to look over his shoulder to the older male in the room.

"As you wish." Black stated with a fake low bow and salute before leaving.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker walked into the bar with his head down as his back hunched over to hide even more of his features. He didn't want to attract attention to himself. He even for gone with the die green hair and makeup to hide.

He felt naked.

His unmasked dark eyes lifted to glance around the room. His gaze a pair of guarded blue eyes set in a face framed by brown, ear length, hair. He made his way towards the other while licking his lips as he took each measured step.

"Hello~ Johnny boy." He says as he took his seat. His voice light and joyful masking his real attitude. He opened his legs far apart, a position that every other guy was sitting in. The laps filled with girls here and there, Joker only let his hand lay upon his hips.

"Jay." Johnny stated with glaring eyes at the slouching body. He lifted his drink up to his lips and took a slow sip. A waiter came to their table, pencil in one hand and notepad in the other, the waiter stood waiting for Joker to order.

"Whiskey with ice." Joker ordered just to get the waiter away from their table. As the waiter left, another figure walked up to their table. Green eyes glanced at the other two in their eyes before settling down in his seat.

"Going to tell us why we are here, Eddie?" Johnny asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Eddie looked over the two man with tired eyes, but held a thin piece of paper out. It was sat down onto the table between the two man and Eddie leaned back into his chair.

The two man, Joker and Johnny, leaned over the table's surface and read the single word sentence.

'Don't worry about me. Love, Cheshire. ;)'

"Eha?" Johnny sounded confused.

"She's, uh, gone." Joker sounded...sad? The two man looked over to Eddie, hoping that he would explain.

"She's gone. Before she left, two man names Jester and Leo. They took her for a couple of hours before only Cheshire returned." Eddie sounded like he regretted not going with her.

Whatever that meaning was, it shook her into leaving.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Jonny asked, his hands in a loose fist around his drink. Joker relaxed body was strung like a coil and it didn't look like he was going to speak.

"She was gone before I noticed." Eddie felt their glares. Hot and storm filled glares. He felt himself burry deeper into himself in worry and regret.

"Why, uh, you didn't...stop, you know, go with her to, uh, this meeting?" Joker's voice didn't give away any emotion. He sounded like he didn't care, but his strain position told otherwise.

Eddie straighten his back, feeling like he was like a trapped animal with the gaze that those dark chocolate brown eyes were narrowly watching him. Sweat gathered at his brow, the flight to fun was enriched with his growing worry.

"She had said she would be fine." He told the clown prince. Joker stood from his seat. Eddie watched as he left the bar. Jonny looked between the two, before leaving as well. Eddie sat there for the rest of the night.

Screams and chaos lifted the calm storm in Gotham.


	14. Chapter 14

Mix-matching eyes, purple and gray, stared out the window of the old abandon building into the darkening street. The street lamps flickered on by blinking alive as if lighten bugs were placed into the the aging glass protector. Smoke made of gas blocked out the moon and stars without remorse of their paling light.

Her long nails knocked onto the aging wooden frame of the window in a down like pattern. She licked her lips as the last blinking street lamp stop blinking. Her eyes stayed on the lamps a few seconds longer until her concentration was lost to the echoing of footsteps behind her. She turned slowly just as a tall, salt and pepper colored hair, male figure walked in. Their eyes meet for a millisecond before the figure sat down in a wing back chair that was placed just behind a wooden desk. She turned away from him, giving nothing away.

"Hello, Emes." He husky whispered her name as if that would get her to bend over his desk and let him have his dirty, very dirty way with her. She didn't turn to face him. His lust filled smile didn't leave his face.

"I've told you. My. Name. Is. Shire." Shire hissed out, the 'S' sounded snake like. Her eyes gazed deeply with hate down at the dark ruby colored eyes of the elder.

"Yes, yes. I know, ho-" He felt her fingers wrap around his throat, cutting off his air. The growl that left her lips was inhuman. The glare even colder as her knee dig into his gut.

"Shire, is my name. Brother, dear Black, isn't here to help you. He abandoned you." She slyly whispered against his ear. Her body pressed against his chest as she tighten her grip.

She watched with detachment at his struggling.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire gulped the water down as the sun came to its highest point during the day. Her hair pulled back in a pony tail, it's tail laying over her shoulder, with sweat coating her skin lightly. She felt the water run down her chin and with a big sigh, she placed the glass away. She blinked as the memory settled to the back of her mind.

Running her hands over her face, she started to work. The white top clung to her curvy waist as the deep V-shaped cleavage revealed her pushed up bust. The vest, a deep rich purple(which goes well with her only eye), button closed just below her bust, making them pop more. The dark skinned jeans she wore were black and laid just on her hips. Cheshire's feet were booted that went up to her knees.

Once dressed and hair away from her face, she left her little, dirty, abandon apartment building.

~ #$%&amp;~

Joker walked down the street at a lazy stroll with a goon on one aide and Red on his other. Red held a small device that was shaped like a phone. However, the device wasn't a phone, but a tracking device. It tracked wave lengths that were only found among the computer hackers.

Red stopped, pointed the device towards the right, before walking. Joker followed with a slight skip. The goon silently followed without a sound being made by his large and rounded body.

They were met up by Rabbit who held another phone like device in his hand. They looked at each other before glancing down at the devices.

"She wouldn't?" Red asked with shock deeply in graved in his voice. Rabbit frowned, brought the devices together. A soft ring like blast echoed for a few seconds before Rabbit could pull them apart.

"Would seem so." He sighed as he turned both devices off before facing Joker. Rabbit took a deep breath before glancing at Red.

"We could always-"

"No!" Red cried out before Rabbit could finished. Both looked at each other surprised, but the soft growl from just before them shook them more.

"What?" Joker asked, his temper shorten since the disappearance of Cheshire. His dark chocolate brown eyes glaring at the two males as the two shook in shock fear.

Red gulped as he glanced over to the frozen male and sighed. He didn't want too, but...

"There is one thing we could try. But!" He cried out the word 'but' when Joker opened his mouth to get them moving faster. He waited until the clown prince calmed down or as calm as theclown prince could become before finish speaking:

"But, it will cost us."

"How much?" Joker asked curiously. 'Why would they worry?' He thought with small thoughtless chuckles. He watched as the two Fairytale like figures look between each other before one of them looked away glaring while the other faced Joker.

"The Red Queen. She has a fascination for rare things, not money." Rabbit said softly as if saying such things would bring the Queen right than and there. Joker didn't understand why they were scared, but he needed a good laugh. Oh batsy wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Show me." Joker ordered the two. Red looked back at him.

"Death wish." He mumbled before walking off their path. Joker followed first, the goon just seconds before Rabbit, who wanted to run in the opposite directions.

They came to an older building in Gotham's worst side. The building tall and dark, siding shaving off as if nothing like flakes in a cereal bowel, grass a dead browny color that even if a true green thumb could revive it, the stone path leading up to unstable wooden steps were trimmed with dead grass.

The three males made their way up into the building without falling through the floor. Red moved his gaze around the entrance as if waiting for death or worst. Rabbit stood next to him, waiting with him.

Joker on the other hand, started to look around as if he owned the building. The entrance was small compared to most rooms, the walls were a shiver coal black with a rich red like pattern sketched onto the largest wall. It held only one widow and the front door and that was all. In the front of them, stairs leading further into the building greeted them silently. Upon the landing of the stairs was a lone female figure in a red and black dress. Her long rich brown hair curled around her face gave a child like innocence to her. Large olive green eyes blinked down at them before a large, but soft smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"Well.." She sang as she stepped down the stairs like they would break under her weight. "Red, how nice of you to see you." She lifted Red's hand to her mouth and gave it a light kiss before glaring sharply at Rabbit once she was standing in front of them.

"Red Queen." Rabbit greeted without a care of his tone towards her. "Red is still married to me." He stated.

"Rumor has it not for much longer." She singed as she smiled sweetly. Her eyes than landed on the clown prince and her smile dropped.

"Rumor also say a prince of crimes has claimed our own Cheshire for his own." She said without an once of emotion as if that statement didn't bother her.

Joker looked surprised before giggling.

"Oh~" He singed out while taking her hand. He brought it to his redden lips, kissed it and left a smooch of red grease paint of her pale flesh. They growl towards him only made him chuckled. "You've heard of me." He finished.

"Who hasn't." She rubs her hand against a cloth she pulled from under her skirts.

"Why are you here?" She questioned the clown as the others faced them.

"I need help." Joker admitted. Red queen laughed deeply at the joke.

"Oh," She singed softly as if still in disbelief. "You're serious." She stood tall. "What do I get out of helping you?"

Rabbit stood between them at the questions. Everyone looked at him. Red on the other hand, looked away from his husband sadly.

"What you've been wanting...Red." Rabbit stated. "We need your help in tracking Cheshire." He continued without stopping for a breath.

"Red?" She questioned. An eerie smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "I get to keep him if I help fine Cheshire?" She questioned.

Rabbit looked at Red, glanced down at the pale thin line on the other's ring finger, and agreed.

"Its a deal." Red queen took the small group into the house.

~ #$%&amp;~

"Are you closer to finding her, Black?" The elder asked as he walked into a large circler room. Screens of every wavelength in Gotham was posted with a series of numbers and letters naming them. A male named Black glanced back at the elder as his fingers scrolled down a row of numbers and letters.

"Close, Sir. Joker has joined forces with Red Queen." Black answered as his eyes moved back onto the screens.

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

Two colored eyes gazed up into the surprised green ones. Laying upon the floor with the male figure on top was a new feeling. She didn't like it, but deep down, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Those green orbs widen further as he felt the female start to relax. He leaned slightly away, hoping that this wasn't a trick.

"Riddle me this; what's green with marks, but never seems to get a hint." She questioned softly. She saw him back up, not off of her, but enough where she could strike him in the head. She went for the opening, but he was faster. The grip on her wrist was tight like a strung tightrope. She struggled in his grip, kicking and pushing, trying to get him off. However, the more fight she made, the tighter the hold.

"Why?" He cried out as one of her hands slip from his grasp, still trying to figure out how that happen, and was smack. He head made a sickening click as it swung to the side. Her hand frozen in the air, eyes wide as she watch the male figure.

"Riddler?" She questioned timely as if worried for the other. Riddler blinked away the forming tears to the best of his abilities before facing her.

"Why? Why did you run?" He questioned her with soft eyes. His voice whispering with sadness that broke her heart.

'I've hurt them more by leaving' She thought with regret, her voice rich with it as she spoke to him out loud:

"Let me go." She ordered while glaring at him. He didn't let her up. She glanced behind his head, sighing as if defeated.

"Well you tell me?" Riddler asked her softly, hoping that she would. Instead of her answer, nor hearing her, the riddle master felt something struck the back his head hard. He gasped in pain, his fingers loosen around her wrist, his body relaxed.

She pulled herself away from the slumped riddle master with help. She thanked the slight male with a small smile. She looked down at Riddler and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't tell you, nor the others." She brought herself to her full height, a clear cut mask formed over her face while she commanded the small group of criminals.

She watched as two of her man gather up the sleeping riddle master and leave with him. She looked away before walking away with her Cheshire persona masking her worry and regret.

~ #$%&amp;~

She was trapped in the small office with a tall figure with clinical blue eyes in front of her. His mask was in one hand, while his other hand-without the mask- was holding her against the office wall. They stared at one another without either glancing away first.

"Why?" He questioned. His eyes filled with worry, an emotion he didn't know that Scarecrow could possibly possess. She looked away from him. The emotion he is showing upset her even more than the anger of the clown prince, or the worry of the riddle master. An emotion that wasn't shown often, raffled her more than the others.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping that he would leave it alone. He didn't. Scarecrow brought her closer and held her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, buried Hus head against her neck and pressed soft kisses against the exposed skin.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear, she slipped out of his arms, knocking him out before he could reach out towards her.

"I'm so, so sorry, my Crow." She whispered, kissed his brow and walked away.

A few blocks away, a member of her crew, stepped out of the shadows.

"Watch him." She ordered before slipping away.

~ #$%&amp;~

Red Queen woke up in a shadowy room with her hands tied to the back of a chair, her thighs pressed together and tied to the seat, and finally her feet were tied to the legs of the chairs. She glanced around the room, but all she could see were shadows.

Slowly emerged from the shadows was a tall female who wore a purple and gray mask with shorten wavey curls framed the half made mask. Eyes of purple and gray; oddly not mixing, but sperate, stared coldly down at her.

"I've heard you ran." Red Queen stated at the women. The odd eye colored women didn't speak, didn't move, didn't do anything.

"You ran just like before. Nothing more than a scared kitty cat." She taunted the other women.

"You took Red." The dark haired female stated, ignoring the taunt. She still didn't move from her spot, but her eyes grew colder. Red Queen blinked before a deep belly laugh broke and echoed around the room.

"I did. I finally have him!" She cried out with joy. That made the other female to move across the room and lifted her hand. The flat of her hand made contact to the Red Queen's cheek. It echoed in the silent room as both women glare at one another.

"That was uncalled for," - The Queen stated with a smile that told promised pain. - "Cheshire. Really uncalled for. I really don't want to give those people a small detail, but I've changed my mind."

"Stay away from them. Joker, Scarecrow and Riddler, stay away from them and the hackers." Cheshire ordered, her eyes holding cold furry for the women before her.

"Or what? Bored me to death? You don't kill, remember?" The Queen smiled in triumph as Cheshire snarled as if offended at the notion of killing anyone.

"I have no trouble kill you." She whispered from beside the tied women. She heard the quick intake of breath at the sudden surprised motion and smirked. "I have no problem deleting you from this world." Cheshire ran her hand over the red clothed shoulder with slowness that matched a snail in motion. She felt Red Queen stiffen at her contact, heard the warning growl from the other and that hand stopped at the junction where neck and shoulder meet. Cheshire was smiling like the Cheshire from Alice and Wonderland when Red Queen meet her gaze.

"None what so ever," - Cheshire giggled. - "But, I won't. Not yet. Go ahead tell them, but know this...if you do, I'll come back and finish 'his' job." She leaned back, glanced down at the hidden bandages under the smaller women's skirts before looking back up into the wide, fear full gaze of the Queen.

Then Cheshire was gone like smoke, so much like in the movie, that the only thing left was the echo of her cheshire sized smile.

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire walked into the bar with her bangs pinned to the side by simple black, hair pins. Her eyes scanned the room with her hearing opened for any known voices. She walked behind the bar and smiled at her coworker before opening the back room. She walked over to her locker and opened it. Placing her purse into the locker, she took out an apron that tied around her waist. It was half the size of a full apron, maybe smaller, but filled with a notepad and pens that bounced lightly with each step she took.

Walking back out front, Cheshire put on a large, fake smile that didn't pull on her teeth. The tray in one hand, she started to walk around.

-Hours later-

Joker walked into the classer bar with a frown. His greasepaint washed from his face, his scars not sticking out like a soar thumb. His dark colored eyes glanced around the room, looking for a white rabbit icon flashing grotesquely in bright blue. However, he didn't see the white rabbit and his frown grew into an uneven snarl. His scars pulled uncomforble on his lips with the position they were in.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A voice, soft and welcoming, asked him. He looked slightly down at the women that had spoken to him. His gaze meet the matching gray eyes that reminded him of his Cheshire.

"Waiting for, uh friend? Yes, yes a friend, maybe you've seen a white rabbit?" He questioned her with a smile, that didn't scare her off surprisingly.

"A rabbit, right?" She asked, still in that soft and welcoming voice. He wondered if he could 'have' her under him...he nod his head to her question before his train of thought left him for the ample sized breast, curvy hips, and a rounded butt. A body that was a lot like Cheshire.

"Well, couldn't that be your rabbit?" She pointed over to a round table. The table was lighten just right, not to dark nor to bright, it sat before the front door, but still a good distance away giving a prefect view of the entire room. Above the table, behind the booth styled seats, was a smile - a large Cheshire smile- that was paired with two different colored eyes, purple and gray. Below the smily face was a male figure sipping on a glass with reddish liquid inside of it.

"You're welcome, sir." The women said before leaving with a smile. A smile that was close, too close to Cheshire, a smile so large that masked her eyes and made every other features evaporate, but her smile replayed in his mind.

Cheshire watched as Joker walked away from the doorway with sadden eyes and regret. She might have masked her eyes, eyes that she knew would give her away, but that didn't mean she masked who she was.

Joker walked up to Rabbit who was sitting like he owned the bar. Their eyes meet for a second before looking away. Joker sat down in the booth before looking through the menu. A young female walked up to them and asked him what he wanted, he ordered and after leaned back into the seat.

"So, uh who we waiting for, Rabbit?" He questioned when the man wouldn't start talking.

"Leo." Rabbit said as he stood. Before their table was a tall man that struck a memory in the clown prince. Slowly Riddler's words ringed and he was out of his seat before the other to could move.

"What did you do to Cheshire?" He questioned. His hands around the Leo's throat. His grip only getting tighter. He felt hands pulling at his arms and shoulders, but not from below him. His eyes glanced down into Leo's eyes and held his gaze.

"Jester." A voice whispered against his ear as thin, female like hands pulled at him. Those very hands soft and warm, hands like Cheshire. "Jester." The Cheshire look-a-like whispered again before his hands were being grasped and pulled away from the coughing man.

"There's no need." That voice had his gaze moving to the owner, but all he saw was a cheahire smile. A smile that haven't been seen in the last six months.

"Jester." Joker was able to catch gray eyes before his world gone black.

"What just happened?" Rabbit ordered glaring at the women. The look-a-like glanced behind the white rabbit's head to check on her boss.

"Everything is good. Return to serving, Chess." Leo ordered the young women away from the table just as he lifted Joker. He placed the slump man on the seat before looking over to Rabbit.

"Don't return." He ordered before leaving. Rabbit could only watch.


	16. Chapter 16

Joker woke to a TV sounding alive with white noise. With a swing of his legs, he rose from the brown couch, into a slouched position. The couch was soft to touch and amazing to sleep on; however, he didn't remember how he got there.

He glanced up at the TV with an unease, grim like, smile. He remembered a gray eyed waiter, short wave like strands falling over thin, but wide shoulders, but...

"Why?" He questioned as a thick smoke fell over his memories. It blocked him from seeing her as if he had not really seen her. He heard soft foot falls against the wooden floors, just before the room's door opened.

"You're up." It was stated, not surprised. The male was someone who he never met before. Long fire like hair fell over one shoulder in a loose braid. Wine red orbs hide behind shades of raven colored bangs; those very eyes were calculated with knowledge and coldness.

"You are?" Joker asked with a raised brow. Said man stood from his position and leaned on his feet, ready to defend himself. Red eyes only blinked and moved to the side. He gesture for the prince to walk through, however the Joker didn't move. A soundless sigh echoed in the small area as the slightly taller male stepped back and once again gesture for the other to follow.

Joker didn't move to follow. Red orbs narrowed and he stride into the room. He went to reach out, but a pale and glove-less hand reached out and held the reaching paleness of fingers. His grip hard and immoveable, but somehow the paler male had slipped from his grip and wrapped his fingers around the clown prince's neck. His grip light and weak, but something in the red orbs had the clown frozen.

The blank look from the redden orbs were dangerous as if saying I could kill you. Joker wonder why the other hasn't preform the act of silent killing as he waited for the other to move.

It wasn't until a startled, shock like gasp echoed in the silence. Slowly both males glanced over to the opened door, which a startled black haired female stood between the doorframe and hall.

"Alix?" She questioned softly as she kept her gaze down as if she was shy. Her gaze never left the floor even when Alix moved towards her. Her form stiffen at his contact, his fingers under her chin, their eyes meet and a soft smile lifted his lips.

"Go get Red, Silver." He ordered softly before letting her chin go. He watched her leave the room before facing the Joker, who was lounging on the bed with a slightly large, but small compared to his usual smiles, while picking at his nails. Their eyes meet and the clown prince began to chuckle.

"You're sweeten." Joker stated between his deep laugh. Alix didn't seem affected by the declare of his feelings, but his narrow brows told another story.

Before they could get into another fight, Red burst into the room with Silver right behind him. Both convicts glanced over to the runners with raised brows as if asking why.

"Are you alright, Joker?" Red asked as he walked into the room too be between the two criminals. Standing between them, Red didn't turn his back on Alix, on Joker, but he tried to face them both as he waited for the the clown prince to answer.

"Fine." He giggled out as he stood from his comfortable lounge position. His large frame making Red fell even smaller. Alix stood at his full height to show off, making Red fell even smaller than before.

"Oh, really I'm glad. The gas that Cheshire spread you with had placed you into a coma for three weeks." Red sighed out before squeaking as Joker's eyes landed on him.

"Three weeks?" Joker questioned with hidden shock. His anger pooling to cover the shock was raised to the surface. "How could she, uh, do that, to me?" He yelled out.

Red felt a hand push him as Joker was pushed off of him. The clown prince looked up at Alix with growing anger. He snarled as Alix placed a hand on him and before either occupants could stop the clown, Joker was already moving behind the taller male with his fingers pressed between ribs. His blunt fingers broke skin, teeth made contact with a shoulder and legs wrapped around a slim waist. Joker back slammed against a wall, but it didn't lunge him off. Several back slams, it wasn't until the fourth slam that had the clown prince grunting in pain, the final slammed against the wall had the grown clown prince falling to the floor.

He snarled and growled towards anyone that tried to move any closer as he felt for the first time in a long time...

Betrayal.

It was cold and ash like taste in his mouth, his tongue like cotton, soft pricks of stabbing pain around his eyes, The Joker- the clown prince of Gotham, was breaking down.

"Jack?" Red asked caution while stepping forward to the breaking man. Joker didn't reply or move to acknowledge the other. Red moved closer and kneeled before the clown. He placed a hand onto a knee before leaning in and tried to get a glance at the broken man.

"Get away. Go away. Away. Away!" Joker yelled and with a violent shake of his body, he lunge into a standing position while pushing Red to the floor. His eye a dark brown, black even, stared down into the shock and pain fill gaze of the smaller male.

"Don't touch," Licking his lips as he kneeled, his upper back leaned forward, supporting his neck which held his down cast head, he smiled in a way that froze blood. "Me." The simple word shook the very wall as it was spoken in a voice so calm that it didn't match the jerking movements of his body. His eyes narrowed, the color turning raven like, his lips pulling into a stretch that made the scar like flesh an eerie, chilling smile that made the other male remember who was standing before him.

The Joker. The Clown Prince of Gotham. A killer.

Red couldn't get away, no matter how hard he pushed to get away. He called for help and he was suddenly in the air as Alix stepped in front of the Joker.

"Why is he acting like this?" Red whispered to himself as his eyes track the fighting dou. He pressed his back to the wall, the furthest of the two and watched with growing dread.

Alix moved to the side as a fist flew towards him, a leg to the gut was blocked by his arms, another fist and another and another, but never landing. He watched the Joker move through the stands with ease, but the jerking movements made him more wilder like a wild animal.

~ #$%&amp;~

Edward blinked his eyes at the scene before him. The shock revealed in his eyes were bright like Christmas day lights. Slack jaw, widen of his eyes, and wordless, Edward watched as they, as in Red and Rabbit, bring the clown prince into the room.

"What happened?" He questioned as he gaze down the pale form of the joker. Pale acid green hair fell around shallow wounds, Hus eyes black and purple as if he haven't gone weeks without sleep, long fingers were taped with off white bandages. Clothes were in tatters and Edward didn't know what to think.

"He lost it." Red stated as he rubbed at the still bruised shoulder.

"Wha?" He asked as they place the lost man onto a table. Blood drenched their chest as they step away from the table. Edward lean over the still form and examine him.

"We don't know." Red said at first, looking at the retreating members of the Wonderland's gang. "I mentioned Cheshire." He glanced down at the clown. "He broke down. Then just started to attack." Red sighed as the sleepless nights finally caught up with him. Edward glance over to him before returning it to the still form before him.

"Cheshire a sore spot." Edward mumbled as he stepped away from the warm body. He glance to the male behind Red who was standing at attention.

"Riddle me this...What's white and runs, but never seen? It never answers for its actions, but always behind bars?" Edward questioned. Red looked over his shoulder to see who the riddle master was speaking too.

"Alix?" Red questioned when narrow redden eyes glared harshly towards the green wearing freak. Red step further away from the two males and waited for answers.

"What do you know? You're nothing, but a lost cause. A nobody." Alix was soft spoken, his voice colder than ice, but his eyes warm with anger. He stood in a ready position as the Riddler stood at his full height.

"What's the Orgazation to̱n Skió̱n involvement?" He questioned. "Why would they-" His words cut off as a thought ran through his mind. He glanced at the male with narrow eyes as he step back. He might be on the right track, but he didn't want the organization to catch on.

"Leave." He said once he back tracked. The two didn't voice their thoughts, but Red stayed for a moment as Alix left.

"I'll check into it, but she shouldn't be working for them." Then he left the two criminals to their devices.

Edward looked down at the clown prince and sighed.

"What did we get ourselves into?"

~ #$%&amp;~

Cheshire glanced over to Leo with her fist around the pipe. Leo held the handle of a small pistol and pointed it down at their rat.

Dark cherry color orbs were filled with fright. Sweat pour from her pores, the shakes had shook the figure to the ground. The cherry colored orbs watched as Cheshire leaned heavily onto the pipe.

"Start talking." She ordered, her smile of a blood thirst killer. The large grin matched her eyes. The eyes were wide, a paleness to the orbs made her look blind. She leaned down just the slightest with Leo's pistol aim for the figures head.

"And fast." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

~PART 1~

They kept scrolling down the blacken background. The screen light masking their growing anger and worry as more facts, echo's of ones past, their dreams and hopes, their lives were appearing behind folders for anyone with hacking skills. Eyes narrowing as more came to light.

Shock filled their faces as they stopped suddenly at a folder. A name they thought would not be there. A name they all knew.

"Cheshire?" One of them whispered in disbelief as the others backed away. Their thoughts and emotions high and uncontrollable.

"Why?" Another gasped out as they tried to understand.

"Why would she hide this?" Another questioned as they lean against the keyboard.

They moved. None wanted to stay, none wanted to see what that folder held. They didn't want to believe that she could have betrayed them.

"She wouldn't, would she?" One voice asked softly. No one answered.

~ #$%&amp;~

Edward stood in front of the screen, staring at the files that Red sent over to him. He glossed over the info before his gaze stopped on a folder that wasn't suppose to be there.

A folder that was like any other folder on the screen, nothing special about it. However, it may not be the folder itself, but what made him stop in shock was the written name under it. In small black pixel like writing, his name shown against the blacken background.

A folder on him. How? Why? When?

Edward clicked onto the folder and waited a millisecond to let it load. A white background flashed before raven black writing flashed on. He glanced at the top and blinked.

A picture of a raven in mid flight was printed upon the top before any words were even mentioned. Under it was the organization that held the information was curved around the claws, hidden away.

Words then flew down the page. A profile of his actions, characteristics, and his men. His actions were labeled, from dangerous to not. Characteristics listed like it was unimportant bucket list. Then a list of known men that work for him and their other jobs.

He read through it, before clicking out of it. His eyes narrowed as he found more folders on the others. A classified list of known men and women who had made contact with Cheshire.

Then towards the bottom, a set f different colored folders were given to him.

These didn't have names, but numbers ranging from zero too thirteen. He glanced through them and read a few key words, but didn't find much of anything, until he opened zero.

Zero held the same raven upon the page, under it was a picture. The picture was a female with dark eyes, two different colors, a mess if scars dancing over her face, a blank look upon her face. A name under it had Edward pulling away.

Codename: Cheshire

Real: Chess

Age: Nineteen

Parents: Unknown

Alive

The list going on and on about her missions, skills, health, and much more. Edward held his breath as he read through it, before catching something at the page.

'Contain, do not kill, capture unharmed, do not contact, threat.'

"Wha?" He questioned, not understanding. He reread through it before his brain connected the dots.

"She running from them." He mumbled.

~ #$%&amp;~

Red and Rabbit walked into the hidden hideout without glancing around. Their gaze upon the red hair male before them. Eyes narrowed with arms filled with papers and folders of research. They stopped before the green wearing man without saying a word. They all stared at one another before the Riddler glanced behind them.

A female with long raven colored hair stood behind the two wonderland men. She did not look up into his eyes, did not move, make a sound, nor breathed as if she was a puppet.

"Who is she?" Edward questioned once no one was going to introduced the strange female. Red glanced behind him at the puppet like women before nodding his head.

She looked up at him, her eyes matching his in color, but blind.

She scented to room like an animal. Her pale hand lifted and held out in front if her, between the two wonderland males. Edward looked down at it. The women very much smaller than him, with pale skin as if never seen sun before. Her breathing soft and unseen, unnerve him. He held her hand loosely as if afraid to grip it to hard.

"Silver-tail." Her was soft, her accent strong, which made her name that much more song like instead of gruffness.

"I've worked with Cheshire back when she-" She glanced over to the large screen behind the taller male with a frown. "You already know." She stated as if the others didn't need to know. Everyone stared.

"What do you mean?" Rabbit questioned, placing the folders onto a table that he and Red had circle towards. Red glanced over to Rabbit as if confused. They already knew.

"Why she left." She stated. "Why she has the scars. Why she is hiding. Why she is protecting you. Why she is the way she is. Why she building personalities." She answered when she found a seat near the table.

Every male stood around her.

"Who and what the organization is." She finished with a blank look.

"Not all of it." Edward answered the unasked question that the female buried under the answers.

She glanced around the room before her gaze landed on the three males. It was like she was searching for others before she spoke.

"She left due to loosing her mind to Shire." She started. They didn't understand. "You have to remember who she was before they happened. Chess was someone who loved life, but then her mother died by her hands. That was the first time Cheshire showed up. Then her father started to lock her up, it was a small room. A room with maybe a window and a twin sized bed with a lumpy mattress. During this time the oldest personalities were life savers. They blocked out when her father would lay with her, hurt her in ways that only a man could that blamed everything on her.

Then she left, broken and bleeding. At the time she was nineteen, she ran into a recruiter for the shadows. They made a deal with her, and to this day she regrets it. She made friends, killed and cleaned up afterwards for them.

It was a clear day, sky a bright blue, no clouds whatsoever. She meet me, a child that was being used in the unsavory was. I was a sex slave for the leader of shadows, she was told to kill me.

But, there was one problem. She couldn't do it." She froze there for a moment before looking up. Her eyes blind, but something was different. Edward noticed at silk band had been covering them.

"Since she couldn't, they took my eyes and destroyed hers." She slipped the band off. Edward blinked and paled.

Her eyes were gone, nothing, but darkness were colored eyes were suppose to be.

Red and Rabbit looked away, already knowing what laid under.

"She left because of that?" Rabbit asked when she wouldn't speak. She nod her head. Red frowned. Edward fell into his thoughts.

"But, that's not all. Why are they still looking for her?" Edward questioned without looking at her. Silver-tail didn't place the silk band back on, but drop her head so that her empty gaze land onto her lap.

"She signed a life contact. She is theirs until they, or she dies." She answered.

"What about you?" Red asked truly wondering about the answered.

"Ah, to them I am dead. To them I was a whore who was given to them to pay off a debt." She answered, her self loathing showing through.

"Why do they have files on us?" Rabbit questioned with a frown. He felt sorry for her, pity her even, but he worry more for Cheshire. Red glanced over to him, holding his hand in a tight grip, knowing Hus thoughts. Edward didn't move.

"Because Cheshire been seen being around you. She is protecting you when she left." She rose from her seat and glanced behind her.

A soft rustle of fabric echoed through the room. Footsteps even softer as the three males stood, ready to fight if they needed to. In the shadows of the room, they could see a figure walking towards them.

"I am surprised you found her, Rabbit. I didn't think you would." The voice was harsh, tried and something else. Blood red eyes blinked as if surprised to hear that voice. Rabbit frowned, he had heard that voice before, but where. Edward didn't know what to do.

"Silver." The voice stated in a soft whisper of love in greeting. Silver-tail moved to the side slightly with a small smile and whispered a greeting as well.

"Who are you?" Rabbit questioned as the figure moved closer without voicing who they were.

"How could forget me." She sounded hurt, but a smirk or smile was pulling at her lips masking the hurt. A smile that strangely reminded them Cheshire.

"I don't know you." Rabbit stated with a snarl. The figure stopped, still in the shadows and folded their arms.

"Silver," The voice was harder now as if scolding a small child. "What have I tell you about spelling tales?"

"They asked." She answered.

"Wha-"

"Chess." Silver-tail stated with a growl that was not human. The figure sighed before stepping into the light and waited.

All three males gazed at the figure. Female, definitely, with short beach wave curls of raven colored hair, milky skin that held scars of sizes. Eyes of rich wine and gray as storms stared at them.

It was the eyes that had Red and Rabbit moving. Edward stayed where he was, not trusting.

"Red, Rabbit." She choked out as their arms tighten around her. The two left her after she had hugged them back. When they stepped back, Cheshire locked gazes with Edward.

"Eddie." She whispered, holding her breath. His eyes narrowed and like fire, they burned into her. She flinch at the glare and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping that simple word would help.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm sorry, for hurting you."

"I'm sorry."


	18. No Longer Being Updated

I am sorry to inform that Nightmare is no longer being updated. I do not know if I would finish it, or not. Again I am sorry.


End file.
